Trials and Tribulations
by Sophia Patience
Summary: Akward Spencer Reid has proposed to a girl who he met at a Star Trek convention. But when things go crazy in her hometown, the team starts to doubt Spencer's girl. Will Spencer be able to prove Keirsten is innocent? Read & Review please. I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**The woman stood inside of the crowded room, looking around in discomfort at all the people dressed in their Halloween attire. There was only one familiar face, a brown eyed, dark haired man with his face painted white, dressed in a black and yellow jump suit with a pin on the chest. She forced a small smile upon her own painted face. She was far from the party type, but she had agreed to go to this Halloween party with her boyfriend, only if he had agreed to go as Data from Star Trek. She had dressed as his female counterpart.**

"**Keirsten, if being here is making you uncomfortable, we can always leave and go somewhere else... I'm not going to make you stay here if you don't like it," the man suggested as he raised an eyebrow slightly.**

**Keirsten blinked, and her smile faded. "I-I'm fine Spencer... you know how I am in crowds, especially when I don't know anybody around. Your friends haven't arrived, and they are the only people that I would know in this crazy place.**

**Doctor Spencer Reid gave a small smile and pulled Keirsten into his arms. "Sorry, also that's not true. Unless you aren't counting me, you do know one person here," he claimed.**

"**No, I'm not counting you, so as said, I really know nobody here."**

"**If you are sitting there saying you don't know me, I am turning right around and leaving this minute," said a woman with long blonde hair bunched up upon her head.**

"**Keirsten was thinking none of you were going to be here. She hates large crowds, knows nobody here besides you now Penelope," Spencer stated.**

**Penelope tilted her head and adjusted her glasses a bit. "Wait a minute... didn't you two meet at a Star Trek convention? I would think that's a pretty good sized crowd."**

"**It is, but at least there, Keirsten has something in common with everybody in the room. Here it's different, she doesn't share anything in common with anybody," Spencer stated.**

**Keirsten brushed a strand of dark red hair from her face, and bit her lower lip. She knew Spencer had been talking about her with his friends from work, while at work. But while she was standing right there, it made her feel very uneasy in her own skin.**

**She started to think back to the day she had met Doctor Spencer Reid of the FBI. It had been at a local Star Trek convention two years ago, her friends back home had sent her there for her birthday. They ran into one another, and she had been asked what character she was supposed to be portraying. The conversation about her own made up character had interested the man dressed as Captain Kirk. The rest of the time, they had spent talking about anything ranging from Star Trek, to books and music. At the time, she didn't know fully who he actually was.**

**She had found his vast amount of knowledge very intriguing. It wasn't very often a man with his brains and looks came around. At the end of the two day convention, the two of them had exchanged contact information, only to discover, they didn't live that far apart from another, just a county apart. The two of them had become inseparable, other than the travels Spencer had to take with his job.**

**Two months into their friendship, Spencer had asked to take things to the next level. He had introduced her to his friends at work, where she had finally learned that she had been spending a lot of time with a member of the FBI's behavioral analysis unit. When it came to the women on the team, the only ones she had hit it off with, were Penelope Garcia, and Jennifer Jareau. But when it came to Emily Prentiss, several of Keirsten's buttons were pushed nonstop.**

** A new smile came across Keirsten's face as she thought of all the time she had been spending with Spencer, including trips to other Star Trek conventions from time to time.**

** "Hey Spencer, looks like you've lost Keirsten somewhere, she's all spaced out. What were you doing? Rattling off some random facts or something?" a tall dark skinned man asked as he cam up and gave Keirsten a pat on the back.**

** Keirsten jumped slightly, and looked around with her face starting to turn red. She was grateful for the white face paint hiding her embarrassment. "I wasn't spaced out so you know Derek. I was just sitting here thinking is all," she claimed as she chewed some on her lower lip once again.**

** "I am really glad that this paint isn't toxic. You're biting your lip an awful lot," Spencer said with a frown. As not only a genius, but a profiler around, her paid close attention to people's behavior, and Keirsten was no exception to this. "Are you sure you aren't wanting to leave? We can always go somewhere else if you are starting to feel uncomfortable in this situation."**

** "Would you stop asking me that? I told you, I'll be fine. Just, don't go disappearing on me like you have a habit of doing," Keirsten said looking up at Spencer with a small smile.**

** "Why would he disappear on you?" Derek asked with a raised eye brow.**

** "He has a bad little habit when we're anywhere, of being there one minute, and then the next minute, poof. I'm spending a good bit of time looking for the vanishing man," Keirsten stated.**

** "If I was vanishing, you wouldn't be able to find me. And as I recall, you do seem to find me with little effort. Also, I normally warn you before I disappear, you just aren't paying attention at the time," Spencer claimed.**

** "Okay, fair enough... just don't disappear on me this time. Not here, please," Keirsten begged softly with a small pout on her face.**

** "I promise, I won't let you out of my sight," Spencer replied as he pulled Keirsten closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that close enough for you?"**

** Keirsten nodded lightly, looking around some. "Here comes everybody else, looks like the whole gang is here now."**

** The other three followed where Keirsten was looking, to see Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer, and Emily, all walking in their direction. **

** "Cute costumes, we have the Trekkie's and then you've got Frankenstein and his bride. Did you four plan to come dressed as couples, or is it just a coincidence?" Emily asked.**

** "The only way I could get Keirsten to come along with me, was to agree to come as Lieutenant Commander Data. Another thing, and this will drive me insane if I don't say something. Frankenstein was not the name of the monster, Frankenstein was the doctor. Therefore, we have neither Frankenstein, nor his bride standing before us," Spencer declared.**

** The rest of the team gave a small groan. They were always getting random facts from Spencer handed to them. Sometimes, they wondered where on Earth he learned all his information.**

** Keirsten had become more at ease when more familiar faces arrived. While the rest of the people at the party were dancing, she stood around with her friends and Spencer chatting.**

** Spencer had slowly unwrapped his arms from Keirsten's waist as she became more animated, it had become difficult to hold onto her. He watched for a bit as she held a conversation with his six closest friends as if she had known them as long as he did. An outsider would have thought she was a part of the team had they seen them all. When he had first introduced them all, Keirsten would only stand to the side, listening to conversations, or would avoid the whole group all together. It had taken Penelope and J.J to ease her out of her shell.**

** The idea reminded him of how hard it had become to talk to Keirsten after the Star Trek convention unless she was in her costume for a good bit of time. He liked the way she had made it easier for him to come and see her outside of the little female android character she had worked on creating for herself. Even if it meant her going around in public dressed as such, slowly removing bits of the costume week by week, until she looked like a regular person.**

** Spencer reached into his pocket, thinking for a few moments as he continued to watch the conversation carry on. He focused on Keirsten for a moment or so, before shifting a bit on his feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't move around too much. I don't wish to go hunting down anybody," he claimed before starting to walk away from them.**

** Keirsten froze a moment, and looked at Spencer wide eyed. Sure, she was fine with his friends, but she still didn't like the idea of him leaving her in a crowd of people.**

** Spencer caught her look and smirked. "I promise, I'll be right back. You just stay here, there are laws preventing you from following me into the men's room I do believe," he said with a laugh. He placed a quick kiss on the painted cheek, before disappearing into the crowd of people.**

** Keirsten stood for a moment, watching Spencer blend in with the crowd, before slowly turning back to the BAU. "He's been acting very... strange as of late," she said glancing at Penelope.**

** "There's nothing about Spencer that isn't strange, he's a walking encyclopedia. What could be so off about him for one to notice?" Emily asked.**

** Keirsten's eyelid twitched as she glared over towards Emily. "Just... he seems to be keeping something back, like a secret or something. Do you guys know if there's something wrong? You do know him better than I do."**

** David Rossi shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. That kid just has a lot on his mind right now. You don't have to worry about it."**

** "Trust us, if something was off with him, we'd be the first to notice it. It comes with knowing him, and being a profiler for the FBI," Aaron stated firmly.**

** Keirsten nodded a bit. They were right about that part, but she wondered if they would tell her if anything was going on with Spencer. She didn't think of them giving her any information that she didn't need to know, not even about him.**

** "So, how have things been between you two anyways?" J.J asked trying to lighten things up a bit. She could only guess that things between Spencer and Keirsten Hunt were going well, simply due to the fact that if they weren't hunting down killers, they'd be listening to Spencer talk about Keirsten non-stop.**

** "Things are great. Last weekend he took me out to Vegas to meet his mother. She seemed really glad to see him... over looked me being there I think. She didn't say much to me," Keirsten claimed.**

** "Heh, don't feel bad. She doesn't mean to come off that way, it just happens. Things must be getting very serious though if he's taking to you to meet his mother. Not very many people get to meet Ms. Reid. We've only met her a few times, and we've known Spencer for a good long while now," Penelope claimed.**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. "She is a nice person. It was nice to see Spencer with his mother. Even if he seemed a little apprehensive, I could tell he really loves her. So, despite me being over looked, it was a very nice trip to see Spencer happy like that."**

** The group continued to talk for a few more minutes, before Keirsten let out a nice little yelp, and nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been caught of guard when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind randomly.**

** "Calm down... it's me Keirsten," Spencer said as he rubbed his ear that had received a majority of the loud screech from Keirsten.**

** "You know I absolutely despise being snuck up on like that Spencer," Keirsten stated firmly.**

** Spencer could only chuckle as he placed a kiss on Keirsten's head. "Sorry, I figured you would know it was me. How about I make it up to you?" he asked curiously.**

** "How are you going to do that?" Keirsten questioned looking up.**

** "Want to dance?" was all Spencer asked with a sheepish grin.**

** "Wait, what. Spencer you hate to dance, you told us all that when we tried to get you to dance at Derek's birthday a few years ago," Emily said quickly.**

** "I don't hate dancing... not with Keirsten, we go out to Keirsten's favorite country club at least once a month and dance," Spencer claimed. He took Keirsten's hand in his, and led her out into the crowd.**

** Emily blinked a bit and looked at the rest of the BAU. "She's changed him way too much. It's almost scary."**

** "Leave them alone. Keirsten is doing some good for Spencer, and at least she doesn't interfere with him doing his job," Aaron said defending the couple.**

** They all looked at the young couple in the crowd. It was strange to see the socially awkward Spencer Reid dancing and smiling with a woman. The turn around was really something they were still getting used to.**

** A slow song had started up, and Spencer pulled Keirsten closer to him, placing his forehead upon her's. He gazed into the deep hazel eyes he often found himself getting lost in.**

** "Do you know how much you mean to me Keirsten?" he asked curiously, not looking away from her.**

** "You've told me so much over the last two years. But it never gets old," Keirsten replied with a small smile.**

** "I'd do anything and everything to keep you safe. Same for seeing that smile of yours every single day of my life."**

** "What do you mean by anything?" Keirsten asked, pulling back slowly from Spencer and raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him.**

** "Just what I said. I knew the moment I met you, that there was something very special about you."**

** "Now, that's the first time I've heard that," Keirsten said blushing.**

** "I mean it, I should say it more... you mean everything to me. And I don't know what I would be doing now if you weren't in my life."**

** The music stopped suddenly. Before Keirsten could say anything, a spot light hit right over the two of them. Keirsten looked around as the crowd started to look right at them, and moved away. When her gaze reached back to Spencer, he was on his knee with a small black box in his hand.**

** "S-Spencer... what's going on?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.**

** "I can't imagine, spending another minute without you as a part of my life. I've tried... and all I see is misery. In a short amount of time, you've changed me... from someone who can't talk to women about anything more than statistics, to being able to tell you anything and everything. My life has changed for the best because of you... Keirsten Rose Hunt... will you marry me?" Spencer asked, slowly opening the box to reveal a simple silver ring with a simple diamond in it.**

** A small tear escaped Keirsten's eyes as she looked at the man kneeling before her. "Yes Spencer... I will marry you," she said with a light smile.**

** Spencer pulled the ring out of it's box, and slid it gently on Keirsten's ring finger. Once he had it on her, he stood, and pulled Keirsten into his arms, placing his lips to hers in a deep kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist as the crowd around them cheered.**

** The next thing Keirsten knew, was they were outside in the glow of the Virginia full moon with the team standing around them. **

** "I still can't believe you gys are engaged. I can remember a time where Spencer couldn't talk to any woman without stammering all over the entire place," J.J claimed.**

** "Or came back saying he felt like a complete fool. It took him a good bit of time to just talk to us when we weren't deep in a case," Penelope piped in.**

** Keirsten looked at Spencer. It wasn't easy to tell if he was blushing or not through the paint. But the look on his face told her that he wasn't comfortable with his friends talking about him like they were.**

** She slid her hand in his, and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. She was well aware of how his past had been. His awkwardness hadn't bothered her one bit. In fact, it caught her attention even more.**

** "There's nothing wrong with a person being shy. A lot of people have a tendency to be shy," Keirsten claimed trying to defend Spencer.**

** "Statistically, there is not a single person in the world who isn't shy," Spencer claimed. "Even your most extroverted people have a tendency to feel shy, they just don't show it very well."**

** "Leave it to Doctor Reid to know that sort of information," Emily said.**

** J.J looked down as her cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be quick," she said walking away from the group.**

** "So, how did you pull it off without letting any of us know what's going on here?" Derek asked.**

** "Being in the FBI, does have it's perks. Also, David and Aaron both knew about it. They gave me the equipment to give the people in charge of the music the ability to hear everything I said, and to know when the moment was right," Spencer claimed showing the ear piece he had been wearing the entire time.**

** He had hated to keep secrets from his friends, and keeping them from Keirsten drove him up the wall. But he had to keep it at a minimum as to who knew. On one case, he had disappeared for a short period of time to pick the ring he was going to give to Keirsten.**

** "Guys, I hate to cut the celebration short, and we shouldn't have to be there this late at night. But we just got a call in for a case. We need to get to the office," J.J said walking back over.**

** "Wait, what about Keirsten? I'm her ride home, and there's no time to take her back home. And you know there's no way in hell I'm leaving her here to wait for a cab," Spencer declared.**

** Aaron looked at the young couple. "Bring her with us for now. If we need to be in right now, there's really no time to spare here," he stated.**

** Keirsten blinked as the group started to walk away from her. She followed quickly, thinking to herself how strange they might have all looked on a regular day. You had a vampire, a zombie, the monster of Frankenstein, and his bride, a beanie baby puppy, and a witch. Then following at the end you had the two Trekkies.**

** Spencer quickly unlocked his car and got in with Keirsten. Once they were both in, he started the vehicle, and took off.**

** Keirsten sat in the corner of the room, watching the BAU do their job. It was the first time she had ever been in this room while they were discussing a case. So far, she had picked up on the fact that there was someone in a small Texas town killing people who were sitting in their cars at restaurant parking lots. She wondered why someone would actually be doing something like that in the first place.**

** "Okay, so our first victim is 20 year old Alexander Park, found in his car shot in the head. We think our unsub is using a silencer, because the victim's body was found hours after he had died, still in his car," J.J claimed as she started to discus the victimology.**

** Keirsten sat up quickly when a picture was placed on the board. She knew the face and the name. She sat silently while the other two victims were discussed. As each picture went up, she started to feel more uneasy.**

** The victim before Alexander, had been 22 year old Nicole Rapture, found in a parking lot hours after being shot, and the first, was 21 year old Hammelton Hare.**

** Keirsten got up from where she sat, and slowly walked over, her face as white as chalk. "C-call me nosy, but... where in Texas is this?"**

** "Dallas County, why?" Aaron asked looking up from the case file and looking at Keirsten.**

** Keirsten placed her fingers on the picture of the woman with long brown hair, starting to shake. "Last time I saw her, I told her she was a little know it all, and a liar, stating that nobody liked her. She used to be my best friend when we were freshman in high school. Alex and I... we had a secret relationship... his friend... was my ex... Hammelton..." she said. She started to back up from the board, before stumbling to the ground.**

** "You know all three victims?" Emily asked in slight alarm.**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. She told them all she had been born and raised in Texas. Spencer was the only person in the room to know what part of Texas she was from though. "Rowlett is a part of Dallas county, and Rockwall county at that. I grew up there..."**

** She grabbed her arm gently, looking down at the ground she was seated upon with some shame. "Alex was abusive... at first it was just verbal, I had pushed it off. One day, he decided that it would be funny to just sock me in the arm. We split up, but still saw each other in band on a daily basis. He was a huge bully towards me after that."**

** "You told me that there was a knot in that arm, but not what caused it. Was that him?" Spencer asked.**

** "Yes. I try not to think of that time though... it's not important," Keirsten said looking up. **

** "You two will have plenty of time to discus it later. We just found our first connection to three very different victims," Aaron said holding his hand up to silence the two.**

** "What, that all three had a falling out with Keirsten back in high school? I don't think that's a very good link," Spencer stated.**

** "Maybe not, but for now it's what we've got," David claimed.**

** Keirsten shook her head. She got up from the ground, and ran outside of the office. It was way too much for her to handle. She knew Spencer had been in Texas on several cases, but to have one that was in her home town, was way too much for her to handle. The worst part, was she had known all three of the current victims.**

** "Are you okay Keirst?" Spencer asked as he walked out of the office just as Keirsten collapsed to the ground.**

** "No... I should have stayed out in the car for this. Even if they were all seen as my enemies, I wouldn't wish for any of them to be dead. I'd never wish that for anybody," Keirsten said quickly as she looked up at Spencer.**

** Spencer watched Keirsten. He didn't know what to say. For the entire time he had known her, Keirsten always kept a strong front about her. To see her breaking like this killed him inside. He took a few steps closer to her, and sat on the ground beside her.**

** "Listen, this isn't your fault. It's not like you gave our unsub a gun, and told them here's a list of people I don't like, can you take care of them for me," he claimed.**

** "Maybe not. But this can't look good on my part, knowing all three of the victims, having a falling out with each. Lord only knows what everyone in there is thinking about me at this point," Keirsten defended.**

** Spencer shook his head. "Don't worry about them. I know you didn't have anything to do this, if they want to think other wise at this point, let them."**

** Aaron walked out of the debriefing room and over to Spencer and Keirsten seated on the ground. "Reid, get her home, get her packed, and you guys be back in two hours. Plane leaves in two and a half."**

** "Wait, what? I'm sorry, but Keirsten is not going with us on something like this," Spencer said as he stood up.**

** "You don't have a choice. Get her packed and ready to go, that is a direct order. Not from me, but from the big boss," Aaron declared.**

** Spencer's brow furrowed. No wonder they let him out of the room so easily. They had called their director to let her know what they had just discovered about the killings. He wasn't so sure he was fond of the idea about Keirsten going along with them. But he had no say in the matter, that had been made quite clear.**

** Spencer shook his head with a sigh, and helped Keirsten up off of the ground. "I don't like it, but fine. We'll be back shortly," he said before leading a very shaken Keirsten outside and back to the car.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

** The BAU sat on the private jet, all cleaned up and out of costume. Keirsten sat alone, far from the group with headphones blasting music to drown out the conversation. She had heard all she wanted about the murders back home. She didn't wish to hear anymore about it.**

** "So, are you all really going to go out on a limb about Keirsten being a link to the three murders? That's a pretty big accusation right there," Spencer said looking at his team members.**

** David looked straight at the 30 year old, the youngest member of the BAU. "Look, it would be a mere coincidence if she knew just one of our victims, but she knows all three of them. There's something we aren't going to get on our own. We need her here."**

** "You guys all have a look on your face that I'm not liking. You think she has something to do with all of this, if not being the center of it all. I'm not sure what I can do to convince you all, that Keirsten has nothing to do with this other than the mere fact that she knows the victims."**

** "It just doesn't look good Reid. There's something she knows. She's our one link, had she not known all three victims, we would be on a wild goose chase trying to figure out what they all had in common and why they were being targeted," Emily declared.**

** "What, you think she did it?" Spencer asked glaring at Emily.**

** "We're not saying that at all. But we are saying, she's going to be a lot of help at this point. She also knows that area, so there's still good reason for bringing her with us," Aaron stated.**

** "You may not be saying that she's the unsub, but you're all thinking it. Look, I'm not going to let you all smear my fiancee's name with something like this. I know she didn't do it. She has never once mentioned any of our victims to me. So they obviously don't really bother her much to drive her into wanting them all dead," Spencer defended.**

** "Are you sure you've never heard her bring them up. Even just once when you guys first met?" Derek asked.**

** Spencer looked over at Derek, eyebrows raised. "With as great of a memory as I have? Do you really think I would forget such a thing? Of course I haven't heard her talk about them. I know which friends are close to her, she talks about them all the time. Louise Red, Elizabeth Williams, and Natasha Welch, her three best friends that she still talks to frequently."**

** "Maybe she discusses things about our three victims with one of them?" J.J asked curiously.**

** "Only way to fully be sure about that, is to dig into her emails between the three of them. That's the only way they keep in contact due to all having such hectic schedules," Spencer stated.**

** Everybody looked at Spencer. They were starting to see Keirsten in a whole new light. But saying that they all believed her to be behind the murders some how would probably set him off. Something they wished to avoid fully.**

** Spencer shook his head, rubbing his temple. "Look... I'll talk to her about this and see if she'll pull her emails up for us. I'm not going to let you all go and snoop into her past. Once we get settled in for the night, I'll talk to her."**

** "Why not ask her now?" Emily asked.**

** Spencer frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Good grief, have a heart. She's just gone from being on top of cloud nine,to being in a full out state of depression in just a few hours. I'd rather talk to her in a more private manner if you all don't mind."**

** Aaron nodded in agreement. "She'll probably feel more comfortable talking about this without all of us around anyways. Spencer, you have until tomorrow night to get permission, other wise we just dig right in."**

** "Fair enough..." Spencer said reluctantly.**

** Aaron checked his watch. "There's thirty minutes until we land. I believe this debriefing is over with."**

** Spencer didn't wait to be told another word, he got up from his seat and walked over to Keirsten, sitting next to her. Knowing she wasn't paying any attention, he removed the headphones from her ears, and turned her music off. "Hey, are you okay?"**

** Keirsten shook her head slowly. "No... right now I am highly confused. Nothing of this is making any sense. Rowlett is a small, quiet, family oriented town. There have only been two crazies there. I don't like anything of this situation Spencer..."**

** Spencer held back a laugh at the idea of Keirsten referring to anybody in her home town as being crazy. He lifted the arm rest that was between him and Keirsten, and pulled her close to his body. He couldn't believe that only six hours ago, the woman in his arms had agreed to marry him. Instead of being able to enjoy the full bliss of the moment, she was being accused of assisting in a murder. The whole thing had him highly annoyed.**

** "We're going to be landing soon... why don't you close your eyes for a few minutes, just try and relax?"**

** Keirsten shook her head and looked up at Spencer. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she had been crying since they had boarded the plane. "I can't relax... there's too much on my mind. Tonight... I shouldn't be having to go through this. I'm sorry Spencer... I should be happy, but instead... I'm just so upset, I can barely think clearly."**

** "What are you sorry for? I told you that none of this is your fault. We're going to go in, catch the unsub, and we're going to come home and start planning the rest of our lives together."**

** Keirsten tried to smile at the idea of planning a wedding with Spencer, but the murders back home clouded her thoughts. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the one and only Spencer Reid. Right now though, she just wanted to break down and do nothing but cry.**

** "Oh, and just so you know, they've decided that we're sharing a room for the time that we're on this case."**

** "Wait... what? Do they know we've never even stayed the night together? I mean... the one thing we agreed on, is we'd never share a bed unless we were married."**

** "Keirst... they only say we're sharing a room, not a bed. The sofa will have a pull out I can sleep on."**

** "I just... wish they would have let us know about this before we got on the plane."**

** "Why? Have you brought along a pair of embarrassing pajamas you don't want me to see?" Spencer asked with a smirk.**

** Keirsten shook her head. "No... I don't own any pajamas. I would have insisted on stopping somewhere so I could run in and get myself a pair," she claimed.**

** Spencer blinked a bit at the words. He hadn't expected to hear something like that. "Oh... okay then, not a problem. When we're able to go turn in for the night, we'll go and you can grab yourself something to sleep in."**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. She got up as soon as the plane had landed. It was seven in the morning in Texas, and she was running low on energy. But at this time, there was no way she would be able to sleep. She had too much running through her mind.**

** The entire BAU and Keirsten stood inside the Rowlett police station. Other than Keirsten, nobody could understand why it was such a small place.**

** A tall man with dirty blonde hair walked into the office, and started to shake hands. "I'm glad you could all make it, I'm Lamar Warrent. We never thought we would be needing the FBI in our quiet little town. The last big event we had was..."**

** Keirsten interrupted. "It was a man who had held himself hostage in his own home with his wife and child. The man shot himself after letting them both out... he didn't die though, he's now behind bars," she said with all eyes looking at her. "S-sorry."**

** "She's right though, and before that incident there was..." the man was cut off again by Keirsten.**

** "Darlie Routier, she killed her two oldest children, while her husband and youngest child slept in the living room. Last I remember, she was on death row. Heh, sadly, it was in the same neighborhood as the man holding himself hostage. Not much to be said about that area now is there?" she asked looking up.**

** "That's right. Not many people know about that. Neither of those incidents required assistance from the FBI. This time... things are a little different. We can't do this all alone," Lamar Warrant claimed.**

** Aaron nodded, his glare leaving Keirsten, and his attention going to the chief. "Understood. I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agent David Rossi, Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Doctor Spencer Reid."**

** Each agent nodded as they were introduced to the chief of police.**

** "And who's the little lady who has done her homework on our little town?" Warrant asked.**

** "Keirsten Hunt. She isn't a part of the team, nor is she an agent. But she grew up here, and will hopefully be a valuable asset to this case," David claimed. He wasn't going to admit that they had the link to their victims standing right in the room.**

** Lamar nodded. "I suppose that would explain how she knows about us then. And sadly, there's been another killing since we notified you."**

** "Same method?" Spencer asked.**

** "Shot in the head. Found in the parking lot hours after the killing. But there has been a slight change, the killer left a note behind," Lamar claimed.**

** "May I see it?" Spencer questioned. "It might help us in finding something out about our unsub."**

** Lamar handed over the folded piece of paper to Spencer. "You really think you can find something out about this guy? We can't figure it out."**

** Spencer nodded. "This note can tell us a lot. Even if it's typed out, it could tell us the personality of the person who has written it."**

** Keirsten moved closer to Spencer, she hadn't exactly left his side since getting off the plane. "Mind if I take a look at it with you?" she asked.**

** Spencer shook his head, and held the note at an angle to where both he and Keirsten could read it.**

** _'You are suppose to be my friend, but you abandon me. Maybe killing you enemies will make you like me again_**

_** Sister always, D.A'**_

**"Our unsub is either dyslexic, or has a very poor speech pattern. The grammar and spelling is terrible. Also, by using the words sister always, we know we are looking for a female," Spencer claimed after reading the note out loud. "D.A could very easily be this person's initials. So we can start there."**

** Keirsten looked at the note a few times, trying to figure out where she had seen this poor style of spelling and grammar. She could almost hear a voice in her head, but she couldn't remember where. She sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair.**

** "Who is our latest victim?" J.J asked, breaking Keirsten's concentration.**

** "A 23 year old male, found in the Chili's parking lot. Named Dustin Guyz," Lamar claimed.**

** Keirsten closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked at Spencer, before turning around and walking outside.**

** "Is she all right?" Lamar asked questioned.**

** "She has so far known all three victims... which is one reason we brought her here. I'm betting to know that she knew this one as well," David claimed finally admitting to the link between the victims.**

** "I at least know that name... he broke up with her claiming that since she's bi-polar he wouldn't have a future with her. Thing is, she's not bi-polar... just has a thyroid problem that messes with her emotions and such," Spencer said looking at the team. He folded up the note, and handed it back to Lamar.**

** Derek pulled his phone out, and dialed as quick as he could, putting it on speaker.**

** "You have reached the office of the one and only Penelope Garcia. What can I get for you sweet stuff?" came Penelope's voice over the line, getting a strange look from Lamar.**

** "Baby girl, I need a list of names with the initials D.A, all female. Try putting them around Keirsten's age," Derek said with a grin.**

** "Narrowed down to just Rowlett, or do you want neighboring towns as well?" Penelope asked.**

** "Narrow it to just those in the same school district... not sure which that would be, according to Keirsten, this place is in two counties, so might have different school districts for it as well. Check both," Aaron ordered.**

** "Can do, will have it for you as soon as I can," Penelope replied before the line clicked out.**

** Spencer sighed lightly. "I'm going to go check on her..." he said as he left.**

** "I think we've got at least part of our profile ready. But there are still a few things left to figure out before we release it," Aaron said looking at his team. "We're probably not going to get too much help from Keirsten right now... but we can try something. Not sure what though. Now, let's go see our last crime scene."**

** Keirsten stood outside the police station, looking out at the traffic going by, a frown on her face. It was all getting to be too much for her at this point. All she wanted, was to be curled up in her bed, or to be spending the day with Spencer, and doing absolutely nothing else.**

** Spencer walked out of the door, and stood next to Keirsten. He looked at her for a few moments, his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to talk about any of this?" he asked.**

** Keirsten looked over at Spencer, then turned her attention upwards to the sky. "This almost seems like a nightmare... being home... people I know being killed... all for being someone I had some sort of falling out with in the past. This D.A... called them my enemies, but that's not true at all. We just... had our differences, and moved on, never speaking again."**

** "I don't understand any of this myself Keirsten. I want to... and by all means I should be able to. But it's confusing. You don't have any idea who would do something like this?"**

** Keirsten shook her head. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the tears started to flow again. "I don't have a clue... but... I can't think of a one. Something in my mind is trying to piece it all together... but there's so much I don't understand about it. I'm a kindergarten teacher... I'm no profiler..."**

** "Hey now... you don't need to get all upset about this. I promise, we're going to catch the person who's been committing all these murders. Everything will be just fine," Spencer said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. He moved closer to Keirsten, and brushed a single tear from her eyes. "Don't cry, please."**

** Keirsten sighed softly. "I just wish that it was easier than that... catching this person isn't going to bring any of my old friends back... and one of them... I still miss and hate that we had a falling out."**

** "That I didn't know about... which one was it?"**

** "Nicole... it's just one of those things I keep to myself... not many people understand why I liked having her as a friend so much. But they didn't realize how good of a friend she really was to me."**

** Spencer took Keirsten's face between the palms of his hands, and lowered her head to where she was looking right at him. "Keirst... help us find her killer... make peace with her, by letting her family be at peace. You can do this... I know you're scared, but you are strong enough to help us out here."**

** Keirsten threw herself into Spencer's arms, burying her head in his shoulder as the tears started to run even more. "I'm not strong enough Spencer... you're giving me way too much credit there!" she said crying.**

** Spencer wrapped his arms tight around Keirsten, holding her as close to him as he could without squeezing her too tightly. "You can do this Keirst... it's not easy the first time... it's never easy. But you can do this. We need you right now. You are the only person right here, who knows anything about any of our victims. Meaning chances are... this killer is looking to try and find you. That scares me, and I'd like to get her behind bars, before you're taken from me. Please... help find this killer."**

** Sniffling slightly, Keirsten gave a small nod. "I'll try... but I don't make any promise that I'll be very much help... I... I can't think straight on this. I'm just... this is way too much for me to handle."**

** "Reid, Hunt, come on, we're going to go check the crime scene out," Aaron declared as he and Derek walked out of the building.**

** "Wait a minute, Hotch... it's one thing to have Keirsten along to try and find out who the killer is just by piecing together evidence that can be brought to us. It's a completely different ball game though if you're going to have her at an actual crime scene where someone she used to be close to was just shot and killed a few hours ago," Spencer claimed looking up and letting go of Keirsten. "You forget one thing, I'm in charge. She knows something, she just doesn't know what it is yet. You are not to let her out of your sight, and you are not to be far from mine while we are out in the field. There's no protecting her, not here. So put all personal feelings for her aside right now, and do your job," Aaron retorted looking at the young doctor with a glare on his face.**

** Spencer shook his head. "One thing I'm not going to do, is let her break down here, and not make sure she's safe. I'll agree to everything else, and I'll do my job. But someone out here needs to protect her. And if it's not me, then who will? Certainly not you, or anybody else out here."**

** Aaron's glare intensified some. He didn't stand for his team to talk back to him, and he never expected it from Spencer Reid. "Fine. But that doesn't change much of anything else I've said. You two get in the car, we are checking out the crime scene, now."**

** With his jaw clenched, Spencer wrapped one arm around Keirsten. He led her over to the black SUV and helped her in the back seat. Sliding in next to her, he held her close, his forehead resting on the top of her head. He didn't think he'd ever be putting Keirsten through something like this. The whole idea of it, seemed like nothing more than a nightmare. The worst part was being told he shouldn't be trying to protect her. He never backed down from an order, but that was one, that he wasn't going to obey. If it cost him his job, so be it. He sighed lightly, keeping Keirsten in his arms as they made way to the scene of the most recent killing.**

** The black SUV pulled into the parking lot, lights flashing. The four passengers, Aaron, Derek, Spencer, and Keirsten, all exited the vehicle.**

** Keirsten looked at the scene before them. What she saw wasn't what she had expected, and was far from what she wished to see. "I thought the body was gone... I..." she shook her head and ran over to the side of the building where she got sick. Now it was getting to be too much. Who did they think they were dealing with? Someone like them, who could handle seeing dead bodies for a living? **

** Spencer made way to go to Keirsten, before he was grabbed back by Aaron. He bit his tongue a moment to keep from going off, before turning around to face his boss. He figured he would do his job, and then make sure his fiancee was feeling okay. But the idea of that was frustrating to him.**

** "You're asking way too much of her. You knew the body was still here, didn't you?" Spencer asked as he walked over to the car with the body of Dustin Guyz sitting inside.**

** "The body was discovered just an hour before we landed, other than the note, nothing has been moved. The note was left on the victims lap, which is how they noticed it. To answer your question, yes, I knew the body was still here," Aaron claimed.**

** Derek put his shades on, and walked around the car. "So, why kill the victims in a parking lot, out in broad day light, where they could easily have been caught committing the murder?"**

** "This person gets a thrill at the idea of being seen if it's being done in such a highly populated area. But question is, are our victims being shot before, or after they have eaten?" Spencer asked.**

** "We believe after. They did find receipts in the victims pockets from each place they were found. But they are still uncertain there. Stomach content is being checked to see if there was anything," Aaron replied.**

** Spencer nodded lightly. "Chances are... the victims were not alone in their cars at the time of the killing. The gun shot wound is on the right side of the head, and there is minimum blood splatter. Meaning our unsub was probably in the car... how they got in I'm not sure. Unless they were meeting our victims for lunch."**

** Keirsten made her way slowly to the car, her face pale and her arms crossed over her stomach. "If it's someone who called themselves my sister... I doubt they would have been meeting any of my old friends for lunch. Especially Nicole or Alex..."**

** Spencer looked over at Keirsten, making brief eye contact. "Why do you say that?"**

** "Because, other than Natasha, none of my close friend could stand Nicole after our falling out, and Alex socking me in the arm... well, he wasn't to well liked among my friends either. So, I know it's safe to say that them meeting up, wasn't very likely."**

** "What if our unsub had been trying to make amends with all her victims?" Derek asked.**

** Keirsten shook her head, trying hard not to get sick again as she looked at Dustin's body. "No, because I'm the one they had a falling out with... not my friends. There would be no amends to be made."**

** "Then how did our unsub get into the cars?"**

** Keirsten sighed softly. She dropped her arms to her side, and walked over to the passenger side of the car. "There's a metal clothes hanger on the ground. Not that hard to use one of them to unlock a car door. And if you look, I bet you none of the cars had alarms on them, so nothing would have alerted the owners to such a thing going on while they were inside."**

** Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked at the dashboard of the vehicle. "I see nothing here that indicates any sort of alarm. So... we've found out how the unsub has been getting in the car. I'm going to guess, this person has found out where the victims live, and followed them until they got to a place like this. Small parking lot... not too much traffic. But how did they not get caught?"**

** Keirsten just shrugged. "Beats me... I'm getting away from here. This is way too much... I wasn't warned that I would be looking at my ex's dead body. Or any dead body for that measure..."**

** Aaron shook his head. "No... there's more to it. Try looking at the big picture, who was someone you were very close to, but aren't any longer? Someone who might want to grab your attention?"**

** "Hell if I know! It could cover a few different people to tell the truth. To ask me point blank who I think did this, would be asking for a fucking miracle. I've had many friends that fit into exactly what you just described. I'm sorry... but I can't help... not with so little known."**

** Rolling her eyes, Keirsten walked away from the crime scene, and across the street to the gas station. She was done at the time. She figured they could figure out more with out her standing around. Her nerves were too shot.**

** Aaron grunted under his breath watching Keirsten walk away and shook his head. "Reid, follow her, and get her back here. She's not done."**

** "Now wait a minute Hotch... I'm backing Reid here. Let her go. Clearly she's not in on this, she's too shaken up. You can't make yourself go that pale, so quickly. If she gets too far in, next thing you know we'll be landing her in the hospital with some sort of anxiety problems," Derek defended.**

** Spencer pushed past his two colleagues, and followed after Keirsten. When he caught up with her, she had a bottle of Sprite in her hands. "Are you okay? Just say the words, and I'll send you right back home to Virginia, you don't have to stay here and suffer through all this emotional trauma."**

** Keirsten shook her head. "No... I'm far from being okay Spencer. I feel sick to my stomach just seeing Dustin like that. I want to catch the sick bitch that's doing this. But... I can't go to another crime scene... not like this," she stated. She looked down at the unopened bottle, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why not see if there's away I can go through the list of names... and figure out if anything pops in my mind for it."**

** Spencer watched Keirsten struggle to open the bottle in her hand. He hadn't noticed until now, that she had been shaking the entire time. Grabbing the bottle, he opened it for her and handed it back over. "I'll see what I can do. Not sure why Hotch wanted you to be here with us on the scene. But I agree with what Derek has said, you don't need to be around any more of them."**

** Not even able to take a drink without soda spilling all over her, Keirsten put her head against the wall behind her. "This is just my luck. I've never been such a wreck in my life... for Christ's sake... I should be able to hold myself better than this."**

** "I think given the circumstances, you're as pulled together as you can be. You aren't trained to do this. Not only have four people been killed, but they are people you knew. To see one of their bodies like that... it would freak anybody out. Not just you," Spencer claimed taking the drink once again.**

** "Reid, take her back to the hotel, get her to relax. We are far from done. But we can't work with her being this high strung," Aaron instructed when he approached the two of them.**

** Keirsten clinched her jaw, standing there covered in soda as she looked over at Aaron Hotchner. "Look, I didn't want to be here in the first place. Had I not just happened to know all three of the victims, I wouldn't be here. But I had to be brought here, against my will I might add, and go through pure hell. I can't stop shaking long enough to ease my queezy stomach, the image of my ex dead in his car, with a bullet wound through his head will forever be burned in my memory. I'm done, I want nothing more to do with this case."**

** "You're done when I say you're done!" Aaron ordered.**

** "Wrong! I do not work for you, I'm a teacher. You can't tell me what to do here. I know what all of you are thinking, that some how, I have something to do with all this. I'll put it point blank, even take a lie detector test. I did not in any way kill my old friends. I have absolutely no idea who the killer is, I just know I want them found before someone else I used to care about is found dead. Give me a list of names perhaps, or bring me a few year books from the years I was in school. Because I guarantee, the year book will probably give you more of a chance of me remembering. Whoever is doing this, went to school with me. Because other than Louise, none of my friends outside of that high school, would know of my association with Nicole, Alex, Hammelton, or Dustin. Now then, as stated. I am done," Keirsten retorted. Forgetting about the soda in Spencer's hands, she stormed off, trying any way possible to get away from the madness that surrounded her.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three**

** Keirsten and Spencer entered the hotel room. Tossing a plastic bag on the ground with a pair of pajamas inside, Keirsten walked over to the sofa and sat down with her head in her hands. Lucky for her, Spencer had been able to clear things up with Aaron, and got him to drop them off.**

** "Spencer... I'm sorry that I went off like that... I wish I could explain what I feel right now, but I can't."**

** "I wouldn't expect you to explain your behavior. I understand it fully. If you weren't acting this way, then there would be reason to worry."**

** "What's that supposed to mean?" Keirsten asked looking up with her head tilted.**

** "The team thinks you are in contact with our unsub. But, you can't fake your behavior. I know you too well. You're proving by your actions and words that you are fully innocent. The person we're looking for, is working on their own accord, and might not even be looking for you."**

** "I don't think it's a coincidence that this person knows all the people I had a fall out with... but you are right, I'm not in contact with the killer."**

** Spencer walked over and sat beside Keirsten, placing a gentle kiss upon the top of her head. "I hate to see you like this. You've been shaking so violently since we got off the plane... I noticed how bad it was back at the gas station."**

** "Yeah... and trust me, being covered in soda isn't fun. My stomach is still feeling a bit upset. I don't know if it's because of what I just saw... or because it's empty. But I am not sure if I could hold anything down right now."**

** "Look, you've been given two hours to rest and come down from your panic attack. Don't you dare tell me that's not what you're having, I know the signs. My job right now, is to keep you safe, I will not leave your side. Why don't you go ahead and lay down, and try to relax?"**

** Keirsten shook her head, and curled up closer to Spencer. "Because right now... I'm comfortable right here, with you."**

** Spencer got up from Keirsten's side. He got her to her feet, and helped to make her way over to the bed. "I told you, not leaving your side right now. I promise. Get in bed, relax."**

** Keirsten turned around to face Spencer fully. Not thinking of what was going through her mind, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. She needed to get her mind cleared from everything that had happened since the costume party. All she wanted, was for Spencer to help her forget.**

** Spencer blinked some, before placing his hands on Keirsten's hips. He broke the kiss, and looked down into Keirsten's eyes. "Keirst... lay down. Please..."**

** Keirsten sighed softly. She dropped her arms from around Spencer's neck, and walked over to the door where she picked up the bag she had dropped. "Fine... but I'm not staying in these clothes..." she stated walking into the bathroom and closing herself in.**

** Spencer watched as Keirsten walked away. He wanted to help her relax. He didn't know what was going through her mind. He sat back on the sofa, listening to the sound of the water running. "Keirsten... what can I do to make you understand that there is no need to get all worked up over this?"**

** There wasn't an answer while the water continued to run. After a few moments, Keirsten came out of the bathroom with her face wet, and wearing her pajamas. "I'm not sure... catch the sick bitch maybe? This has me really scared... I mean, who's next in line to get it? So far, this psycho has been going in order. I had a fall out with Nicole first, followed by Alex, Hammelton, and then Dustin. I can't think of anybody else that comes next."**

** "Tell you what, relax, please. I'll see if someone will bring a stack of year books from your school to look through. As you said, maybe that will spark something for you to remember."**

** "Hopefully... right now... I just don't want to think about all of this. I should be back home, relaxing, and getting ready for class on Monday. Instead, I need to arrange for a substitute to take my place until I get back home."**

** Spencer shook his head. "That has already been taken care of. Erin Strauss already called up to the school, and explained what's going on."**

** Keirsten froze when she reached the bed. "P-please tell me you are joking. If my boss thinks I'm connected in anyway to the murders, I could lose my job. Without my job... I don't know. I need to be working."**

** "I'm not sure what all was said. But I'm pretty sure you won't be losing your job."**

** Keirsten turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. She wished that everything after the party was nothing more than some horrific nightmare. The killings, seeing Dustin's dead body. It all seemed too gruesome to be true. "Am I being punished for something Spencer? I mean... what have I done, to be brought here under these circumstances?"**

** "Nothing, and you aren't being punished. Would you stop beating yourself up over this? You're going to make yourself sick again if you don't calm down, and just forget about everything for a little bit."**

** Keirsten shook her head, and laid back. "I can't forget it Spencer... you try seeing the face of someone you once cared about, empty of life. I hated Dustin for what he said about me being bi-polar, and how nobody will have a future with me. But... there's no grudge held. I moved on, and have proved him wrong. I made something of myself... and now, right when my future has started to look bright, this happens."**

** Joining Keirsten over on the bed, Spencer took her hand in his, and looked down at her. "This case doesn't change anything. Now, can we talk about something else please? You're turning paler the longer we talk about this."**

** Keirsten sighed softly. She sat back up, and moved to the center of the bed. "I know we said we would wait... but, would you just lay with me?"**

** "I don't see anything wrong with it... but you promise you'll actually lay down, and finally relax?"**

** Keirsten laid down, curled up on her side and facing Spencer. "I'm laying down, aren't I? As for relaxing... I'll do my best. No promises there."**

** Spencer took the spot beside Keirsten, and pulled her close. He brushed his lips along her forehead, sighing lightly. He had promised to keep her safe, now Keirsten was probably in danger, and he didn't know what he could do to change that fact.**

** Keirsten looked up at Spencer, her eyes meeting his, her cheeks reddening some, as she placed her lips back to his. With her body pressed close to his, her arms moved around his neck, as she closed her eyes slowly.**

** His hands moving right back to Keirsten's hips, Spencer captured her lips this time, his eyes closed as he tasted her. His hand moved slowly along her side, as it moved up and rested on her cheek. What happened next, shocked the hell out of Spencer.**

** Keirsten wasn't sure why she did what she was doing. Her hand brushed against the front of Spencer's pants, before resting against his crotch. She flicked her tongue against Spencer's lips, as her hand gave a gentle squeeze**

** Spencer's eyes flew open, as he broke off the kiss and grabbed Keirsten's hand. "No..."**

** "N-no what?"**

** "You're hurt, upset. We're not doing that... We can relax, lay here. But we won't take that direction. That's one thing we won't do for a while now, I'm sorry."**

** Keirsten looked up up at him, her face bright red at this point. "No, you're right. I don't know what came over me right there. I promise, it won't happen again."**

** Spencer loosened his grip on Keirsten, and hugged her gently. "I just don't think this is the best moment, and again, we've agreed a long time ago that we would wait. I love you, but being engaged doesn't count as being married."**

** "I know. As said... it will not happen again. Not right now."**

** "Just close your eyes, get some rest. You're working on over twenty-four hours with out sleep. Emotions run wild, and better judgment is clouded."**

** Keirsten curled up close, closing her eyes with a small grunt. "My emotions are off the chart... and not from a lack of sleep either. It's from a lack of understanding. I'm finally going to do what somebody has told me for once in my life. Going to try and get a little sleep in... I'm crashing fast."**

** "Good. Now go to sleep"**

** Stretching out some, Keirsten shifted to her other side. "I... I'm going to," she murmured before slowly drifting into a deep sleep.**

** Keirsten sat at a table looking through a stack of old year books, a plate of fries beside her. "I'm looking at all the names in the As... and I'm starting to think that D.A weren't this person's initials. None of these names are standing out for me what so ever."**

** "Are you sure?" Aaron asked as he stood in the corner.**

** "Pretty sure. I think D.A stands for something else, a nickname, or something... but a full name. Not possible," Keirsten claimed. She took one of the fries, and took a bite. "I still can't believe how easy you found my favorite burger joint in this place. It's so... hidden not many people know it exists."**

** "Focus on finding our unsub, please."**

** Keirsten looked up at Aaron with a glare. She would have been beyond pissed with the man still after the way he had tried to order her around, but she was trying to hold back her attitude since he had gone and gotten her something to eat. "I'll do my best."**

** The silence was broken by the sound of Aaron's phone ringing.**

** "This is Hotchner," Aaron answered as he walked out of the room.**

** Keirsten sighed softly, moving from the index of the year book, to the pictures of everybody. "This is getting hard... I'm trying to see if I can hear the person's voice in my head from that letter. But I knew a few people that were dyslexic, or had a bad speech problem."**

** "We're going to have to go, there's been another attempt already. It's our unsub. Keirsten, did you know anybody named Anthony Gusty?"**

** Keirsten looked up quickly from the book, the fry in her hand dropping to the ground. "What? Please... tell me you are kidding. Anthony is one of my closest friends from school, he's like a brother to me."**

** "Unfortunately, I'm not kidding. He's in the hospital right now, someone saw him sitting in his car shortly after the shooting. Said something didn't seem quite right," Aaron stated.**

** Keirsten shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not going to this crime scene. And I can't see Anthony while he's in the hospital. My stomach is just now settling down from seeing Dustin. Can I just stay with my parents, and you all hunt down the unsub?"**

** "I like the idea of that... Hotch, she's been awake for hours. We're used it, she isn't. Only an hour and a half of sleep, she's not going to be much help to us in her current condition, and her parents will keep her safe," Spencer claimed.**

** Aaron looked at the couple sitting side by side, hunched over four stacks of year books. "Fine, but she takes those year books with her, and tries to at least narrow down a few names for us."**

** Keirsten didn't like the idea of more work for her to do, but she figured it was better to not argue. She gathered up the year books and got up from the table. "Better than going where I'm not of much help. When I have a name, I'll just call Spencer."**

** "Wait, how are you going to get there?" Spencer questioned.**

** "Not a clue. And be honest, I don't know if I want them knowing I'm here. Not for something like this. How about instead, I call Louise to come and pick me up? I'm sure she'll let me stay with her for a few days until this is all taken care of."**

** "Just stay safe, and don't get yourself into any trouble. Reid, let's get going. She'll be fine on her own right now," Aaron ordered as he walked out of the room once again.**

** Spencer hesitated a moment, he had a strange feeling leaving Keirsten alone, wasn't the choice to make. Shaking his head, he placed a quick kiss on top of Keirsten's head. "Stay up here until you've got a ride out of here. Call me when you're safe, promise?"**

** Keirsten nodded and went to make a phone call to her best friend. She watched as Spencer walked out of the room, and made arrangements for Louise to pick her up. She figured that while she was waiting, she could try and figure out at least a small list of names to go through, writing down those that stuck out to her the most.**

** Fifteen minutes after she had placed her phone call, she had a small list of names, with a circle around two that were screaming out to her, Marie Holler, and Anne Verde. She looked up when a knock came to the door, and walked over.**

** "Louise, is that you?" she asked as she opened the door, her phone still on the table. Before she knew it, she was knocked out unconscious.**

** Spencer checked his phone anxiously as he stood outside of the hospital room with Derek and David. It had been two hours since they had left, he figured he would have heard from Keirsten by now. **

** "Reid, concentrate will you? I'm sure Keirsten's just fine," Derek said looking over at him.**

** Spencer sighed and looked up. "She should have called by now. Louise doesn't live too far from where we are staying."**

** "So give her a call. I'm sure there's a good reason for her not calling just yet."**

** Spencer nodded lightly. He took his phone out of it's case and dialed Keirsten. After four tries of getting nothing but voice mail he looked up in concern. "Something isn't right... Even while she's teaching, Keirsten always answers her phone. I'm going to call the hotel and see if someone has seen her leave."**

** "Reid, we have a job to do. I'm sure this can wait," David ordered.**

** "We have a job to wait for a doctor to tell us Anthony is able to talk to us. Until then, I'm checking in on her," Spencer said walking away and placing his phone call.**

** "I'm starting to rethink what Aaron said about Keirsten interfering with Spencer's work. It seems to be happening right now," David claimed.**

** "He's just worked up right now. I guess I don't blame him, not with a killer on the loose that's been attacking Keirsten's old friends."**

** "That is still something that has me at a turn of thought at well. How can we be so certain that Keirsten really isn't tied into all of this?"**

** Derek shrugged some. "She was as pale as a ghost at the sight of Dustin, sick on the scene. That, and Spencer trusts her. A man that can read people as easily as he can, it must mean something if he says Keirsten didn't do it."**

** "Guys, Keirsten was seen being carried out by a woman with brown hair... not fifteen minutes after we left."**

** "Carried out? What do you mean?" Derek asked.**

** "No clue, but the police were notified, the room was checked out. No sign of forced entry... Keirsten's phone was still on the table, along with a list of names... two circled. I think she's narrowed down our unsub to names that stood out, and one of them has her."**

** "Morgan, you and Reid go to the police station, get that list of names, find out who our unsub is," David ordered. "Spencer, I'm sorry that we've put Keirsten in danger, I hope when you find her, that she's still safe."**

** Spencer nodded and headed out of the hospital with Derek. He was starting to know what Keirsten felt like when she was going through a panic attack, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and the blood drain from his face. **

** "Calm yourself pretty boy, you won't be any good to Keirsten if you are panicking the entire way," Derek advised as he and Spencer got into the car.**

** Spencer sighed when he closed the door. "I just can't believe I left her on her own. I promised that I would not leave her side!"**

** "She understands that you have a job to do. Wasn't it her idea to let her on her own?"**

** "I shouldn't have agreed to it. I don't even know who's go her, or what's going on."**

** Derek rolled his eyes as he maneuvered the SUV through the small town. He knew it was pointless to argue his point. He just hoped the genius in the passengers seat would soon come to his senses, and focus. "Just hang in there. She'll be just fine."**

** Spencer's foot fidgeted, he hoped that his best friend was right on this. If anything happened to Keirsten, he would never forgive himself. The minute the vehicle pulled into the police station, he was darting out, and running inside.**

** "Damn... boy actually hustles for a change when his girl is in trouble," Derek muttered as he parked the car and got out himself.**

** "What all do you guys know?" Spencer asked as he walked into the building to see J.J and Emily inside.**

** "The names circled on this list are Anne Verde, and Marie Holler. We have Garcia pulling up all the information we can on both of them," J.J replied quickly.**

** "Why the hell didn't anybody call me the minute this happened?" Spencer asked picking up Keirsten's phone sitting on the desk.**

** "Because we didn't want you to worry, that's why," Emily defended.**

** "Oh believe me, I am way beyond being worried. I'm pissed, and I'm nearing the point of panic," Spencer retorted. He went through Keirsten's phone, and placed a call to Louise. He walked away to avoid blowing up at his friends.**

** "You guys really should have gotten a hold of him the minute you were contacted about this. Having him wait two hours after she's been taken, I've never seen him so furious."**

** "How were we to know he would react this way?" Emily asked.**

** Derek shook his head. "Let's see, he's been with her for two years now. He just asked her to marry him. Looking at the facts set before us, he's crazy about this girl. Right now, I can tell you he's no longer concerned about our previous victims, his heart is set on finding Keirsten, and making sure she's safe. You both may still believe that she's behind all of this, but if Reid can trust Keirsten, then so can I. Never seen the boy go pale so fast in the entire time I've known him. And this is a guy who's obsessed with Halloween, takes a good deal to get him freaking out like that."**

** "Louise said she did get a call from Keirsten, she arrived maybe five minutes after she was taken... talked to the person at the front desk to figure out what room she was in, and was told she could not go up there because the police were on the way. Louise has no contact information for me."**

** "Spencer, look we're sorry we didn't contact you earlier. But we wanted more information here," Emily defended.**

** His hand clenched into a fist, Spencer shook his head. "If she's hurt, or dead, sorry doesn't cut it. I'd never forgive myself if something bad happens to her. Now something like this happens, because my guard was down."**

** "Spence, we're going to find her. If she's who our unsub was looking for, then chances are, she's not dead," J.J said. She walked over to Spencer, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We are doing the best we can to find Keirsten. Penelope is supposed to call us the minute she has all the information on both Verde, and Holler."**

** "Right now... the best just doesn't cut it," Spencer said. He took his own phone, and walked out once again, calling Penelope for any information he could get. He wasn't going to stop until Keirsten was back in his arms again.**

** Keirsten was slumped over in a chair, her right eye swollen shut as she looked at the two women standing over her. She couldn't understand what exactly was going on.**

** ""You know... they will find you both Marie... they have your names," Keirsten groaned as she tried to lift her head up some. She was sore all over.**

** "Yeah right. Took you a good long time and you still hadn't figured it out," Marie Holler claimed with a grin.**

** Keirsten shook her head with a small cry of pain. "I have your names written on a piece of paper, and circled. My fiance is in the FBI, working this case to find you. He'll piece it all together when he hasn't gotten a call from me that I'm safe, find the list, and know that he should be going after one of two people, either a Marie Holler, or one Anne Verde."**

** "Will he figure out that he has to look for both?" Anne asked.**

** Keirsten slowly sat up, before trying to stand. "Maybe not, but the team will check both of your places. Th-they will find me. Spencer won't stop until I'm safe."**

** Anne acted quickly when she saw Keirsten stand, and took the chance to give her a good punch in the stomach. "Nobody told you that you could stand up. Now sit your ass back in the chair."**

** Keirsten fell to the ground the minute she felt the blow to her gut. "I'm not scared of you girls. "**

** Anne shook her head. "No, you're just a little bitch who thought it was okay to ditch her friends."**

** Keirsten looked up from the ground. "I grew up... moved on. I don't even live her anymore. I'm only here, because you two decided it would be a fine and dandy idea to kill off Nicole, Alex, Hammelton, and Dustin, oh and attempt to get Anthony. Problem is, Anne never knew Nicole, must have heard about her from Marie, didn't you?"**

** "Yeah, she heard me talk about her. So what?" Marie asked, her foot meeting with Keirsten's jaw.**

** Flinching, Keirsten looked up, tears welling in her one good eye. "What you didn't tell her, is long after Nicole Rapture left, you continued to bad mouth her. I let it go, I thought about reconciling my relationship with her... once she was out of my life, I stopped talking about her. But to forget what she meant about me... never, she was a better friend then you could have ever been."**

** "Doesn't matter. We have what we want, you. Now the only question is what we're going to do with you."**

** Keirsten held back the tears as the two women started to beat her with no sign of mercy. She wasn't going to give them what they wanted. She would prove that she was a better person than the two of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four**

** Spencer walked back to where Emily, Derek, and J.J stood waiting for him. Anger still spread out on his face, he shook his head. "We've got a location for both girls. I'm not sure which one we should go after, both of them seem to fit what we've said so far. Anne Verde is epileptic, and has a very hard time remember much of anything, so she's also been classified as dyslexic. Good possibility that Marie Holler is dyslexic as well, just unknown. Records show problems in English and reading classes."**

** "Is that all we have to go on?" Derek asked.**

** "Both have records for small crimes, breaking into cars, which explains how they easily get into our victims cars. They have been in jail a small handful of times. So it's not like these girls are clean."**

** "I guess we can split up, J.J, you go with Reid, check out Anne's place, Emily and I will go to Marie's. It's our best bet on finding her. Keep lines open, and when which ever one is in the right place, get a hold of the other.**

** Spencer put Keirsten's phone in his pocket, and headed out the door. "That plan works just fine with me. Garcia emailed us the addresses. I already know where I'm going."**

** The four of them were followed out by a group of police officers. There was no time left to waste, and a ticked of genius was starting to freak out three of them. Who knew what would happen if Spencer Reid got to far angered.**

** Both vehicles sped in two different directions, flying down the road with about four police officers following after them.**

** "J.J, I still can't believe you guys were holding off on telling me that Keirsten was abducted," Spencer said as he turned a corner. "I thought you were one of my close friends here."**

** J.J sighed and looked over at Spencer, holding on for dear life to a handle in the SUV. "I am your friend. We wanted to get as much information we could before getting you involved. Last thing we wanted, was what we've got now. You in a fit of furry."**

** "I'm beyond that point... my fiancee's life is in danger, and it stinks that I don't know where she is, or if she's okay."**

** "We're sorry, okay. We weren't being considerate I guess."**

** Spencer shook his head as he pulled into the drive way of Anne Verde. "Right now, I don't care. I just hope she's alive, and safe," he said parking the SUV and getting out. Gun in hand, he made his way up to the door.**

** J.J sighed as she got out and followed after Spencer. The officers followed after them, staying close.**

** "Something isn't right here... there's no vehicle around... I don't think she's here..." Spencer said as he looked around.**

** "We still have to check inside... these houses have garages in the back, and most people use them here," Lamar claimed.**

** Spencer nodded, he lowered his gun, and kicked the door open. The act had startled J.J, kicking doors open wasn't something anybody had seen Spencer do. Spencer made his way inside, and started to search the house in desperation.**

** Derek and Emily pulled into the drive way of Marie Holler's place. Derek sighed and shook his head. "I hope we find Keirsten alive, I'd hate to see what would happen if we didn't," he claimed.**

** "I think we all would. Spencer's pretty pissed with all of this."**

** "Can you blame him?" Derek asked as he got out of the car and got his weapon ready. He made his way up to the door. "I want this place surrounded. Emily, you go to the back of the house, check all the windows."**

** "Right," Emily replied as she walked from the front porch, and headed to the back.**

** Derek waited a few moments, giving Emily enough time to reach her entry point, before he quietly opened the door. The place was a wreck. He knew one thing from learning about Keirsten, if she was here, she was having a fit about how messy it was. Careful not to make too much noise, he walked to where he could just see three figures in the living room, one laying in a fetal position on the ground, while the other two beat on her. "Stay outside, call Reid... we've got her. Tell him to head to the hospital and get a medic on the way over," he whispered into the radio on his shoulder.**

** Emily did as she was told, walking away from the house so she wasn't over heard on the phone.**

** Derek stood silently in the corner, listening to the two women speaking. "Had you not gone up and left, people wouldn't have been killed Hunt. Nicole, all of them, would still be alive. You should have never ditched us," the blonde woman sneered as Derek watched a foot meet Keirsten's stomach.**

** Derek flinched as he heard a loud cry from Keirsten. He couldn't understand why Keirsten was just laying there, instead of just fighting back. Spencer was going to be beyond ticked when he saw her condition.**

** "Medic in route, Reid is being stubborn, and is on his way here as well," Emily's voice whispered over the radio.**

** Derek took a deep breath, gun at the ready, and rushed around the corner. "Freeze! Back away from the girl," he called, gun aimed at the blonde girl. **

** Marie Holler turned around quickly, eying the man that had come into her house with a gun. "Or what? I'm not scared of you."**

** Anne hadn't been paying attention to Derek, and was still beating on Keirsten.**

** "He said, get away from Miss Hunt," Emily demanded as she walked in from the other side of the room, her gun aimed at Anne.**

** Anne started to turn around slowly, her eyes focused on Emily. "What's it matter to you?"**

** "We know you're mad at her. I would be too if all of a sudden my friend stopped talking to me and was no place to be found. That doesn't give you the right to beat her up though," Emily claimed.**

** "We tried everything to get her attention, and she did nothing more than ignore us," Anne claimed, looking at a badly bruised and bleeding Keirsten on the ground. "We even killed off those who hurt her pretty badly, thinking she'd like us again. But she ignored us even more."**

** "Because she's been out of state for a few years now. Living in Virginia," Emily replied. She kept her eyes trained between Anne, Marie, and Derek, watching as Derek made his way over.**

** "She still shouldn't have ignored us," Anne claimed.**

** Derek was knelt down beside Keirsten, turning her over from her side, and onto her back.**

** Two officers made their way over, and cuffed both girls while they weren't looking.**

** "Anne Verde and Marie Holler, you are under arrest. ****You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" one of the officers asked as they took both girls off in cuffs.**

** Both girls just nodded as they were led out. By the time they had been walked out the door, the sound of the ambulance approaching was heard.**

** "Keirsten, stay with us. Open your eyes," Derek said turning Keirsten's head from the side and looking straight up.**

** "C-can't... swollen shut," Keirsten said as she gasped some for air. "Where's Spencer?" she asked before passing out.**

** "He's on his way, keep talking to us. He'll be here soon. Can we get a medic in here now please!" Emily called out the door.**

** The two medics were followed in by Spencer right on their tail. Derek and Emily couldn't tell if he was ticked, or scared.**

** Spencer made his way over to Keirsten's side, kneeling down beside Derek. "What did they do to her?"**

** "They were beating on her pretty badly... she refused to fight back," ****Emily replied.**

** Spencer took one of Keirsten's bruised hands in his, and stroked it gently. He bit his tongue, lost at any words to say now. He was angry that he had been kept away for so long, that Keirsten had been beaten so badly she needed serious medical attention, and that he had broken his promise about staying close to her.**

** The medics tried to work around Spencer being so close to Keirsten, getting her on the gurney, and relaying medical information back and forth with a doctor on their little communication device. Once Keirsten was hooked to a few IVs and secured, one of the medics wheeled her out.**

** "Spencer, we're sorry that this has happened to Keirsten. On one bright side, she's still alive," Emily said putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder.**

** "I just hope that fact doesn't change on us. I've got to go, there's no way I'm letting her go on alone."**

** "You can't come with us on the ambulance sir. Only family and law enforcement in there," the medic that had been left inside to clean up stated.**

** Spencer rolled his eyes, and pulled out his badge. "I believe I'm way above either one of those. That's my fiancee on that gurney, I'm going with her," he said showing the medic his credentials.**

** The medic backed off, letting Spencer walk outside of the house, and climb into the back of the waiting ambulance where he took a spot as close to Keirsten as he could without getting in the way. The medic knew arguing with a member of the FBI would get him no where.**

** Emily and Derek walked out to meet J.J and watched as the ambulance drove away.**

** "How's she doing?" J.J asked with a raised eyebrow.**

** "Pretty sure she'll make it out all right in the end. But I don't think she'll be in class for a good bit of time, not unless she wishes to scare a few kindergarteners," Derek replied with his arms folded over his chest.**

** "Any idea as to why this all happened?"**

** "Because Verde and Holler both felt abandoned by Keirsten... she just one day stopped talking to them, and it bothered them. Come on, we better get to the hospital, and make sure Reid keeps his cool. He looks about ready to explode at any moment," Derek said as he patted J.J on the shoulder and walked over to one of the SUVs. This was a case that would stick with them for the rest of their lives it would seem.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five**

** Spencer paced the halls of the hospital back and forth, never getting too far away from the operating room Keirsten was in. His heart racing in his chest, he ignored the team watching him, telling him to sit down, relax. He shook his head and walked over to the door, and stood right beside it.**

** "Come on... someone needs to tell me how she's doing. I'm going insane here," he muttered to himself as he looked through the little window of the operating room, watching the doctor move around.**

** "Take a seat Reid, you can see her as soon as she comes out of there. She'll be just fine," Aaron assured as he walked over.**

** Spencer looked at his boss and shook his head. "I... I can't Hotch. I practically put her there by letting her out of my sight, for just a few hours. I'm not going to forgive myself for this happening."**

** "Spence, you had a job to do, Keirsten knew that, she wanted you to do your job. You didn't do anything to put her on that table. If she knew you were blaming yourself for this, Keirsten would be beyond ticked. Now sit down," J.J ordered.**

** Sighing in defeat, Spencer walked over and took a seat with his team, his leg shaking like crazy. "I can't believe our profile was wrong. We only thought we had one unsub. Instead, we had two, and they got exactly what they wanted, to take revenge on Keirsten for ditching them."**

** "They can't hurt her now Spencer, they're being booked as we speak. Derek heard what the two of them said, as did a member of local law enforcement. I think it's safe to say neither Anne or Marie will be out for a good bit of time," David stated.**

** Spencer glanced around. "Now do you see I was right? Sure, Keirsten was a part of this, but she wasn't the one pulling the strings. She's who they were trying to get."**

** "We're sorry Reid, but we were all dead set on her being behind all of this. We did what anybody would have done, jumped to a conclusion, and we were clearly wrong for doing so," Derek apologized. **

** The door to the operating room opened, sending Spencer nearly flying to his feet. "How is she?" he asked quickly, not leaving the doctor any time to walk over to them.**

** "She's fine, a few cracked ribs. Both arms are broken, she'll be in a half body cast for a few months. Her eyes are covered to keep the light out while the swelling goes down," the doctor assured.**

** The whole team gave a sigh of relief. Maybe now Spencer would stop beating himself for the whole thing.**

** "When can she go home?" Spencer questioned, folding his arms some.**

** "End of the week, no later. She'll have to be back in about three weeks to check on the healing process."**

** Spencer shook his head. "Home isn't here, home is out in Virginia. If anything, can her medical records can be transferred out there?"**

** "Whoa, I won't clear her for flying until that cast is off."**

** "So I'll drive her out. She's got to get home soon."**

** The doctor closed his eyes. He had never dealt with someone being so stubborn. "How about this. When I remove the bandages from her eyes at the end of next week, you can take her home. But she'll have to stay in the hospital for close surveillance."**

** Spencer gritted his teeth. He wanted to do nothing more than bring Keirsten back to Virginia, where she could rest in her own home. He looked at his team then back at the doctor. "Two weeks, and she can go back to where she belongs?"**

** "Absolutely."**

** Spencer clenched his hand into a fist, with a small sigh. "Guess I have no choice. When can I see her?"**

** "Let us get her into a room first, then you can go in for a little bit. In the mean time, you all should go eat something. It'll be about thirty minutes before we move her."**

** Spencer nodded reluctantly. He closed his eyes, and turned to walk away. The idea of leaving the love of his life in the hospital, filled him with dread.**

** The rest of the BAU, stood up and followed after. Each of them feeling terrible about what had happened.**

** Spencer sat silently amongst his friends around a table. His appetite was not there. All he kept thinking of, was Keirsten waking up in the hospital all alone.**

** "Spencer, you need to eat something. If you don't, we'll tell Keirsten how you've been acting right now, and she'll crack down on it," Derek threatened.**

** Looking up from the salt shaker he had been eying, Spencer furrowed his brow. "Now that seems a bit harsh, doesn't it?"**

** "Then stop beating yourself up, or that is exactly what we are going to do."**

** Spencer folded his arms over his chest. "That's not fair, threatening me with my fiancee."**

** Derek shrugged slightly, and pushed a burger over to Spencer. "Better eat then. You know I don't make threats, only promises."**

** Spencer glanced at Derek, before he finally picked up what had been pushed before him, and took a bite.**

** "By the way, let her know she wasn't kidding when she said this place has some of the best burgers you'll ever find."**

** "I will be sure to pass on the message."**

** "Back to talking business, Spencer how do you plan on getting Keirsten back to Virginia? We leave tomorrow," Aaron informed.**

** "I'm going to call Erin, see about letting me stay out here until Keirsten is released, and then I'll rent a car and drive her back out."**

** "What happens when you have to go back to work, and she's left alone?" David questioned.**

** "See, I would not have to be thinking of anything like this, had you just left her back in Virginia to begin with."**

** "Spencer, how about I talk to Erin, and getting you off on some personal time so you can take care of Keirsten, might even get it to where it doesn't actually harm you in anyway," Aaron suggested.**

** "If it's possible, that would be great. A half body cast, she won't be doing much of anything for herself."**

** "Also, why not bring J.J along. I'm sure there are some cases where having her along will come in handy."**

** "It would be nice to help, but J.J also has Henry to take care of," Spencer replied.**

** "So we'll leave Emily to help," Aaron suggested.**

** Spencer shook his head. "I'd have better luck taking her by myself if that was the case. I don't know what it is about Emily, but there's tension from Keirsten every time the two of them are in the same room."**

** "What do you mean by that?" Emily asked furrowing her eyebrows.**

** "Exactly that. I think she's got a problem with the way you're constantly poking jokes at my expense."**

** "But, I've been doing that for as long as we've known each other."**

** Spencer shrugged lightly. "Still, I notice the tension in Keirsten's face, and I don't want her stressed any more than she is. I'm thinking of something that may just work, and will also cheer Keirsten up more than anything."**

** "What would that be?" Derek asked.**

** "I'm going to call Penelope, see if she'll drive my car out here, and go back with Keirsten and I. I think Keirsten would enjoy being with her best friend for a few days. She trusts J.J, but she and Penelope have become close. That and it'd save money on actually renting a car."**

** "Don't see why that couldn't work out. You make the call to Penelope, and I'll put in the call for you to have the time off, and for Penelope to get a few days to make the trip," Aaron claimed.**

** Spencer nodded slightly, and finished eating. "Now then, I'm ready to go see how Keirsten is doing, and talk to the doctors about me actually staying with her, instead of getting sent away from her for the night."**

** "I doubt they'd let you stay, you aren't next of kin," David claimed.**

** "No, but her family doesn't need to know what's happened. Louise knows not to tell, and also knows Keirsten is somewhat safe."**

** "Well, whatever happens, we wish you both well, and safe travels back home. Let us know when the bandages come off her eyes," J.J said as Spencer got up from the table and walked away.**

** "I'm never going to get used to the idea of that guy in a committed relationship, yet alone the fact that he's getting married," Derek claimed before he got up and followed. He figured he might as well drive Spencer back to the hospital.**

** "Guess we all better start getting used to the idea. We all know once Spencer has his mind set on something, it's going to happen one way or another," David said with a shrug.**

** "I still don't get why Keirsten doesn't like me... and how I never caught on to that fact," Emily said looking around.**

** Aaron looked at Emily. "Spencer is more likely to notice it, because he knows her personality better than we do. As to why she doesn't like you, that was never said. I think it's just a bit of a... clash of what may be two similar personalities."**

** "Maybe, but still, doesn't make full sense to me."**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six**

** Keirsten was laying on her back, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. Not being able to open her eyes, and her arms being up above her head had her terrified. Breathing heavy, her head turned side to side, and sweat started to trickle down her face.**

** "H-help!" she cried out, trying to catch someone's attention, panic filling her voice. "Spencer! Someone, anyone! Help me!"**

** "Would you keep it down in there!" someone in the hall called out.**

** Keirsten fell silent, and felt tears welling behind her swollen eyes. "Sorry!" she called out, starting to sob a bit.**

** "How about some of you have a heart, and when she calls for help, get up and give it? You're medical assistants, act more like it," came Spencer's voice as he made his way into Keirsten's hospital room.**

** "There's a call button for when a patient needs help, she doesn't have to call out," the assistant claimed.**

** "She's in a half body cast. You expect her to hit the button on her own? And who's the moron that put her laying flat on her back?" Spencer asked as he walked over to the bed.**

** Keirsten turned her head to each side a few times, grimacing in pain. "Spencer... I can't see, where are you?"**

** Spencer placed a hand gently on top of Keirsten's head. "I'm right here. You can't see because your eyes were so swollen that they had to do some work to get it to where they will open again. You're going to have them bandaged for two weeks, and then they will see about letting you go back home."**

** "Spencer... I don't want to be here... I'm not very fond of hospitals."**

** "You won't be here very long. And with the incompetence being shown, I'm going to talk to someone in charge about me staying here with you the entire time."**

** "I want to go home..."**

** Spencer bent down some, and placed a kiss on Keirsten's cheek. "You'll be home before you know it. I called Penelope, she's going to be driving out here tomorrow and stay here with us, then drive back home."**

** "Not sure if I want anybody seeing me like this Spencer... I feel really pathetic."**

** "I can't drive you out on my own. Not if you plan to use the bathroom any time on the trip."**

** A pout formed along Keirsten's lips. "This just... it isn't right. What happened anyways?"**

** "You don't remember?"**

** "Just Marie and Anne taking me from the hotel, and passing out at some point. Other than that, I remember nothing."**

** "They uh, beat on you pretty badly. Derek and Emily got there right in time it seems. Doctors said that had you been beat on any longer... you might not be here right now."**

** "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen, I thought it was Louise at the door to get me. Nobody else knew I was here."**

** "Yeah, the police are working on those two right now. We think they might have seen you while we were on the crime scene for Dustin... and followed us from there."**

** "Speaking of crime scenes... how's Anthony doing?"**

** "He'll be fine. Whoever saw him, called not too long after the shooting. He got lucky that the window had been down and he was seen. Right now though, you are what matters."**

** "Can you sit me up... laying like this and not being able to move my arms kind of scares me."**

** Spencer looked over the bed a moment, before pushing a button to bring it up slowly. "Tell me when to stop."**

** Keirsten sighed softly as her upper half raised up slowly. She took a few deep breaths, feeling herself becoming a bit light headed from the slight change in elevation for her body. "Right... there."**

** Spencer released the button, and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling right now?"**

** "Pretty pathetic, and a little hungry. I'd push the button for help, but as I heard you say, I can't exactly reach it while in a full body cast now can I?"**

** "No, I guess you can't. I could always go down to the cafeteria and get you something."**

** "No! Please Spencer… don't leave me in here alone… it's bad enough that I can't see anything, but for it to fall completely silent, that will put me over the edge."**

** Spencer shook his head slightly. "Okay, then what do you think I should do? I'm not letting you go hungry."**

** "I don't know. But I'd rather go hungry right now, rather than be alone in the hospital."**

** "Not an option, sorry."**

** "At least find out when they'll be bringing me something to eat, please? All you have to do is step outside the room for that. I'll still hear you."**

** Spencer shook his head slightly, smiling a bit. The whole incident had not changed one thing, Keirsten Hunt was still as stubborn as hell. "Fine, I'll do that. But if it'll be a couple hours, I'm sorry, you'll be suffering and have to be alone for a few minutes."**

** "You know, I hate when you try and find ways around everything I say…"**

**"Yeah, you don't hate a single thing about me. I just find ways to easily get my way and it works."**

** Keirsten turned her head in Spencer's general direction, and stuck her tongue out at him. He had her caught in the corner with that statement. She adored everything that Spencer Reid did. From the way he manipulated everything she said to work for him, down to the random statistics he would throw out at her. Then again, when the random facts came around, she also had a fun time getting him to hush up rather quickly. She couldn't imagine anybody in her life, being as amazing to her as he was. She was truly lucky when she ran into him.**

** Spencer smirked some, got up from his seat, and leaned over, nipping at Keirsten's tongue. "I told you, don't stick that out unless it's going to be put to good use. Now that you can't fend me off, you've learned way."**

** Keirsten's tongue was back in her mouth quickly. "Now wait a minute… I'm stuck in a hospital bed, unable to move or see, and you bite my tongue? That's just wrong Spencer. Picking on me when I'm completely defenseless."**

** "Fine, I won't do that again. I think it's time I do as I said I would do."**

** "Good, I'm starving," Keirsten said as the sound of her stomach growling was heard.**

** Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the little pout that came across Keirsten's face. He shook his head a bit, and went to go find someone that would be willing to help with what was needed, without any hassle.**

** Spencer was asleep in the chair beside Keirsten's bed, having talked his way into being able to stay until she was released. They had been there for three days now, and Keirsten was starting to become cranky. He couldn't blame her, other than the few times she was up to go to the bathroom, she was stuck in the bed with nothing to do. He knew the worst part for her, was that she needed assistance doing anything that normally, she would do on her own.**

** "Pst… Spencer, is she awake?" Penelope whispered as she poked the sleeping genius.**

** Spencer stirred slightly, and opened his eyes a bit. "No, if she was awake, I wouldn't be sleeping right now, I'd be up with her."**

** "Oh yes you would," Keirsten claimed. "I could hear you sleeping, and didn't want to wake you up… so I just stayed quiet and let you sleep. Now, can you find someone to help me get to the bathroom?"**

** Spencer looked over at the bed, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How long have you been awake?"he asked reaching over and pushing the button to call for help. Keirsten would let him do anything else for her, but helping her into the bathroom was where she would draw the line.**

** "A good hour and a half. Not too long, just long enough to really have to go to the bathroom," Keirsten stated.**

** "You know… you could have just had me help her out," Penelope claimed.**

** Keirsten smiled slightly. "Sorry, that's one thing I won't have you doing while I'm stuck like this. I do still have some of my dignity in place after all of this."**

** "Yeah, and what happens when we're out on the road? After this, just remember I'm here, and will help take care of you to the best of my ability."**

** "Thanks Penelope. So, how was the trip out here?"**

** Penelope walked over, pulling out some markers from her purse, all of different colors. "It wasn't too bad, long, but saw some pretty country side.**

__**The conversation was halted, as a medical assistant walked into the room. Keirsten struggled to get out of bed with assistance, crying softly when her foot hit the cold ground so suddenly.**

** "How is she holding up?" Penelope asked when Keirsten was out of the room, and the bathroom door closed.**

** Spencer sighed as he got up from his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "She's still feeling pretty bad about the incidents that happened, blaming herself and all that. Physically, I don't know if she's in pain, or what, she won't tell me that information."**

** "She knows it's not her fault right?"**

** Spencer shook his head. "I keep telling her that, but she said that had she not completely abandoned Anne or Marie, none of this would have happened in the first place."**

** "Looking into their records, it was probably bound to happen, no matter who abandoned them. Both have bad problems with being left unexpectedly. At least, that's what is said in both of their psyche evaluations."**

** "Psyche evaluations? You never mentioned that when I called for information."**

** Penelope shrugged. "I was still digging into their past. And don't get mad at me, but I dug in a little to Keirsten's as well."**

** "Why would you do that? I said I didn't want anybody to do something like that to Keirsten. It's her private business."**

** Penelope crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want to know the most likely cause for those two girls going after Keirsten?"**

** "What, you know that?"**

** "Turns out, Keirsten has a bigger heart than you thought, or any of us thought really. She helped them out a lot during high school. They stressed her out so much though, that she had been put in a mental hospital to monitor her for a bit... her mind was turning suicidal from all the pressure Verde and Holler put on her."**

** "Wait, what?"**

** Penelope nodded lightly. "She was there for a month over the summer before she graduated. However, against what a doctor said, she refused to stop helping them... she was never readmitted, but... she had been seeing councilors to try and battle off the suicidal thoughts."**

** "So... they went after her, because she took care of them?"**

** Penelope nodded once again. "Yes... at least, that's probably the best reasoning for it. They needed her help, and she wasn't there to get it, so they wanted to grab her attention some how."**

** Spencer shook his head some. "I can't believe that Keirsten kept something like that from me..."**

** "Not many people are willing to share that kind of information."**

** "Okay guys, coming back into the room, you can stop talking about me now," Keirsten said as she was led out of the bathroom and back to her bed.**

** "Now what makes you think we were talking about you?" Spencer asked looking over Penelope's shoulder.**

** "Right now, I may be blind, and handicapped, but one thing I will never be, is stupid," Keirsten said as she stood beside the bed. She felt silly standing there, not having a single clue as to what she was doing, the worst part was the hospital gown that gave the world a good view of her back side.**

** "Never said you were stupid," Penelope stated as she watched the process of getting Keirsten getting into the bed.**

** The assistant walked out of the room, leaving them all alone again. There was an awkward silence as Keirsten sat there chewing on her lower lip.**

** "Okay guys, one of you talk so it's not too quiet in here. I have no clue where either of you are standing at this moment. It's driving me insane," Keirsten said with a frown.**

** Both Spencer and Penelope walked to the sides of the bed, standing beside it.**

** "I'm right here Keirst," Spencer said putting a hand on the bed some.**

** "And I'm here," Penelope replied.**

** "So, what do we do now? I'm bored out of my mind, and am supposed to have my bandages changed for clean ones soon."**

** "Not really sure. I honestly wish we could just go back home, but the doctor is being stubborn about it," Spencer claimed.**

** "We could always find something to talk about, can't be do hard right?" Penelope asked.**

** "She hasn't been up for polite conversation really... being cooped up like this has her getting really cranky, and I don't blame her. I would be too if I was stuck in a bed with nothing to do, and unable to see a thing."**

** "I'm not cranky!" Keirsten snapped looking in Spencer's general direction.**

** Penelope looked at Spencer and shrugged some. "How about letting me spruce up that cast a bit? You know I can't let you go around with it looking so bare."**

** Keirsten tilted her head some. "I guess that would be okay... not like it'd hurt anybody."**

** "And while I'm doing that, we can sit around and chat, I'm sure we can find something to talk about. Such as, in the three days you've been here, have you talked about a wedding date yet?"**

** Spencer shook his head. "The conversation has been approached, and then someone here changes the topic," he said pointing right at Keirsten.**

** "Okay, I know I can't see, but I know you mean me, that's not nice. I want to talk about it... but, I don't know, my heart just isn't in it right now. One of my best friends is somewhere in this hospital, and I can't visit him, granted, I won't be able to see them, but still."**

** "What friend?" Penelope asked.**

** Keirsten tilted her head back and sighed. "My friend Anthony, he's like an older brother to me. He was a near victim of Marie and Anne, he's the only survivor of the shootings."**

** "Oh... can we not talk about something so depressing?"**

** "The attacks are all she's been talking about, as said, I've tried my best at changing the subject, and have failed miserably."**

** Keirsten sighed once more. "I'm going to go back to sleep... Sorry to be a party crasher, but I just don't want to talk, to anybody." She adjusted herself some on the bed, and fell silent.**

** "Oh come on Keirst... you can't keep up this game of silence. You have to talk to me at some point," Spencer said taking a seat gently on the bed.**

** "I'm scared... I'm bored... and as you said, I'm feeling really cranky. I want to go home, I should be standing in front of my class teaching, going home, planning a wedding. I shouldn't be stuck to a hospital bed, unable to do anything on my own, and having to depend on sound to figure out what's going on around me. I can't even give anybody a hug... I feel useless right now."**

** Penelope took a seat on the other side of the bed. "Keirsten, this could have happened to anybody. You got one good end of the bargain, not many people have a kick ass support team that's going to take care of you. Not like what Spencer has been doing, and will continue to do until you can function on your own again."**

** "It's not fair to anybody... I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself, normally. And then something like this happens."**

** "Keirst, listen to me. Penelope is right, I'm going to take care of you. Not because I have to, but because I want to. There's no fair and unfair at play here. Stuff happens, you can't beat yourself up for all the bad stuff."**

** Keirsten took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to just lay in bed, I want to get up, walk around. But the doctors won't even let me do that."**

** "Because with a few cracked ribs they don't want you to do too much moving that might interfere with the healing. Hopefully you'll be able to go down to just regular arm casts before we leave for home," Spencer replied.**

** "Doubtful on that sir, sorry, but it's time for her daily bandage change," a doctor said as he walked in.**

** "Why do you put it like that?" Spencer asked.**

** "We want to make sure she heels properly, if we take her out of this thing next week, any movement could cause more stress on the fractures, and break them more," the doctor claimed as he walked over to the bed.**

** Penelope got up from the bed, and moved over to a chair so she was out of the doctor's way.**

** "Now then Miss Hunt, keep your eyes shut, and we'll be done here in no time," the doctor instructed.**

** "Are you trying to be funny? I can't even open my eyes," Keirsten retorted as she felt the bandages coming off her eyes.**

** Spencer glared over at the doctor. "Once the bandages come off though, she will be able to go back to Virginia right?"**

** "Absolutely. But until she's got her eyes uncovered, I refuse to clear her for any travel."**

** "Understood. Oh, one of her friends is somewhere here as well, an Anthony Gusty, where might he be found?" Spencer asked.**

** "He actually went home this morning, doing well enough to leave."**

** Keirsten flinched a bit when some of the light hit her shut eyes. "Too bright!" she uttered, looking down some.**

** "Now hold it a minute, I still need to look at how they are heeling. Yesterday they seemed to be coming along just fine. You might just be going home by the end of the week if you keep heeling this fast."**

** "Are there any long term effects to what happened to her eyes?" Spencer asked.**

** The doctor stopped what he was doing for a moment after he finished removing the bandages. "She might need glasses... help her eyes refocus. But other than that, there should be no lasting conditions from this."**

** Spencer nodded as he watched the doctor working on Keirsten. "After she gets released from here, you will be transferring her records to a hospital out in ****Quantico correct?"**

** "I've been in constant contact with them about the situation, keeping them up to date on everything. They are waiting for her."**

** "Wow, now that was unexpected, thank you," Spencer said looking up.**

** "Her eyes are heeling real nicely. The swelling has gone down pretty well."**

** "When will I get to open them again?" Keirsten asked, her fingers twitching in the cast.**

** "Should be soon Miss Hunt."**

** Keirsten frowned some when the bandages were replaced. "I'm ready for this whole thing to be over with."**

** "Uh, Doctor Reid, can I talk to you in my office. I would like to speak with you in private about something."**

** Spencer hesitated, looking back to Keirsten. "Are you going to be okay?"**

** "Just go, I won't be completely alone, Penelope is here to keep me company," Keirsten claimed.**

** Spencer shrugged slightly, and headed out of the room.**

** Penelope sat back down beside Keirsten once the doctor finished up and walked out with Spencer. "So, talk to me. Why are you being so down on yourself?"**

** "Because this is all my fault."**

** "No, it isn't. If it was your fault, Spencer wouldn't still be wanting to marry you. He would have left you by now, and you'd be all alone in this place."**

** "True, but still. I hate that he has to go though this too. I tried to tell him, call my parents, go back home, but he refuses to listen to me."**

** "Because he loves you girl, and he already told you he wants to be here with you. What happens when you two go to have kids, and you're stuck on bed rest? Are you going to try and send him away then too?"**

** "I don't think that far ahead. I try and stick with the here and now. But you have a small point there."**

** "So, stop being so harsh on him. He's crazy about you, and you being so cranky isn't fair to him. He's trying to cheer you up, take care of you, and you give him the silent treatment."**

** "I don't mean to come off that way with him. I just... wish I wasn't in this condition right now."**

** "Keirsten, the guy wants to marry you, he loves you no matter what condition you are in right now."**

** "I'll do my best. Right now, it's not easy."**

** "Understood. Now, stop talking about the case you just helped solve, and you start thinking of more happy thoughts, because Penelope Garcia doesn't do the blood and gore stuff very well. That's why I'm a computer geek for these guys."**

** Keirsten smirked slightly. "Wish I could have just stayed behind in Quantico and viewed everything from your point of view, instead of being on the spot."**

** Penelope shrugged slightly. "What's done is done. Can't go changing it now."**

** Keirsten's nose scrunched a bit, and she tilted her head some. "When did Spencer come back in the room?" she asked curiously.**

** Penelope turned to look at the door, and saw Spencer standing at the foot of the bed. "Holy cow you sneak up on people way too easily."**

** "Sorry. How did you know I was back in the room? You can't see me."**

** "I guess what they say about the senses becoming stronger is right. I can smell you from here, no offense."**

** Spencer frowned lightly, before laughing a bit. "Ouch, now that was a little harsh don't you think?"**

** "Sorry, but it's true," Keirsten said with a grin.**

** "There's finally a smile back on her face. There must be miracles," Spencer joked.**

** "Would you just get over here?" Keirsten asked with a tilt of her head.**

** Spencer smiled lightly and made is way over to Keirsten's side. "Okay Penelope, who is this laying in the bed, and what have you done with my fiancee?"**

** "Very funny Spencer, it's still me. Just, Penelope's helped me calm down a little. Still hurt, but, I'm okay. Going to try and not be such a bitch right now."**

** "Neither of us ever said you were being a bitch," Penelope stated.**

** "No, but I know I've been acting like one. Haven't been fair to either of you. Especially you Spencer... I'm sorry."**

** Spencer shook his head, and placed a kiss on Keirsten's cheek. "Don't be sorry. Just remember we are in this together."**

** "Yeah, all three of us," Penelope piped in.**

** Keirsten smiled some, yawning a bit. "You two are so sappy about these kind of things. Hate to burst any bubbles, but this time, I truly am sleepy. Time for a little nap."**

** "Fair enough, go to sleep. In the mean time, I'm going to hunt down something besides hospital food to eat. The stuff here is terrible," Spencer claimed.**

** "Bring me something, and wake me when you get back. I shouldn't have to suffer the food here either," Keirsten said with another yawn, as she started to fall asleep.**

** "Will do, come on Penelope, we'll let her sleep in peace."**

** Penelope got up, and walked over to the door. "Sweet dreams Keirsten."**

** Keirsten could only nod some, as she zoned out and fell asleep. She knew she was in for a nice, long journey with everything now. She just hoped she was up to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven**

** Keirsten was seated in the back of Spencer's car with Penelope, her eyes finally uncovered. They had been on the road for a few hours, and Keirsten didn't think she had ever been happier to go back to Virginia than she was now. She was still stuck in the dreaded half body cast, but she didn't care. She was finally going to be back home.**

** "So, what's the first thing you plan on doing as soon as we get back home?" Penelope asked.**

** "Sit on my own bed. That one in the hospital hurt too much," Keirsten claimed shaking her head.**

** "Actually, first thing she gets to do, is she's supposed to get checked on by a doctor, make sure this trip didn't do any damage to any of the fractures," Spencer corrected.**

** "Okay, then the second thing I plan to do, is plant myself on my bed for at least a few minutes, because I already know I still won't be able to sleep on it. I'll be reduced to sleeping propped up in a chair or on the sofa with the leg rests out."**

** "Sorry Keirst, I wish there was another option, but there isn't," Spencer said looking back with a frown.**

** "Would you just watch the road genius?" Penelope asked.**

** Spencer rolled his eyes, and turned to watch the road. "Have to admit, we got a good deal done while we were in the hospital."**

** "I didn't think we'd be planning our wedding while I was laying in a hospital bed. But a good little bit did get decided on."**

** "Only engaged a week, and the date is already set, for some, that's not even possible to have done within the first month," Penelope stated.**

** "The start of summer vacation seemed like the best choice. I don't have to worry about any classes to prepare for or anything," Keirsten claimed.**

** "Summer seems right around the corner. I mean, we're already in the second week of November," Penelope stated. "Think you guys can get everything pulled together by June?"**

** "Pretty sure we can manage," Keirsten replied, her face starting to turn red when her stomach growled loudly.**

** Spencer checked his watch and smiled some. "Guess since we've made it out of Texas, and it's nearly three in the afternoon, it would be a good idea to get something to eat."**

** Keirsten shook her head some. "I'm not eating in a public place... not like this, sorry but it's a bit embarrassing for me."**

** "Shall we just stop for the night then, and get something to eat that we can bring in a hotel?" Spencer asked.**

** "Sounds like the best idea. I'm also starting to feel a little cramped from sitting all day," Keirsten replied.**

** Spencer nodded. "I'll keep my eyes peeled then for somewhere to stay. Penelope, do you mind sharing a room with Keirsten?"**

** "Why don't you share a room with her?" Penelope questioned.**

** "Because, I'm old fashioned and think we shouldn't share a bed or a room until we're married. Before I got taken, they had us share a room," Keirsten claimed.**

** "Sounds like that might have been a little out of your comfort zones then," Penelope replied. "So to answer your question, yes, I'll be her roommate for the night."**

** Keirsten blinked a few times. "My eyes are itching like crazy."**

** "Good thing you are in a cast like you are then. Because the doctor said you aren't to rub your eyes for a week after getting the bandages off," Spencer stated.**

** "What am I supposed to do then?"**

** Spencer shook his head some as he looked in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry. As soon as we stop, I'll help. There are eye drops in your bag that the doctor handed over for itchy eyes right now."**

** Keirsten sighed softly. "I guess I just better be glad I can see again. But still, the itching is going to drive me up the wall!" she exclaimed as the car was pulled over.**

** Spencer laughed as he got out of the vehicle and walked around to help get Keirsten out of the back seat. He was glad she was back to her feisty self. Having a depressed Keirsten was starting to get him down.**

** Keirsten grunted some as she struggled to get out of the back seat of the car. "I can't wait for this whole experience to be done with."**

** "Well, until you are out of the cast, I'll figure out some way to keep you from getting bored and cranky again," Spencer said as he eased Keirsten up to her feet.**

**Keirsten stretched her legs as she stood up. "I just don't want to be stuck doing nothing but laying around all day. That will drive me up the wall."**

** "Don't worry, you won't be laying around doing nothing all day once we get home," Spencer reassured.**

** Penelope walked around, adjusting her glasses some. "I'm sure there will be something you can do while in that cast. Just have to look on the bright side."**

** "Now to actually find that bright side," Keirsten said as she followed Spencer and Penelope.**

** Spencer turned around, walking backwards. "Oh come on Keirst, don't be that way. You're only predicted to be in that thing for a month or two. And for a good bit of that time, I'll be with you."**

** "What about work?" Keirsten asked as she walked inside of the hotel they had stopped at for the night.**

** "I'll still be working, just not traveling for a bit. I'll be helping Penelope with the technical stuff," Spencer stated.**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. She felt kind of bad about the fact that Spencer was going to be staying behind, and not doing his job properly because of her.**

** "Oh, and you'll be there with us, we aren't going to let you stay home alone," Penelope stated with a grin.**

** Keirsten blinked as she stood in the lobby. She was feeling pretty miserable again. After everything she had been through, it seemed like the worst of it was facing her now. The last thing she wanted, was to seem like a burden to anybody, and she feared that would be exactly what would happen.**

** After standing there for a few moments, Keirsten was seated on a bed, a pile of pillows propping her up. She looked around some, taking in her surroundings. "So, think we'll be home tomorrow?"**

** "Should be, if we drive straight through," Spencer claimed.**

** "You and I can switch out driving tomorrow, and whatever we eat, we can eat in the car," Penelope replied.**

** "That doesn't work to well in my favor... eating in the car that is," Keirsten piped up. "But I suppose somehow it can be managed, I'd love to be back home soon."**

** "We'll figure something out to make sure we are home day after tomorrow. The switching out drivers is a good idea though," Spencer claimed.**

** Keirsten sighed softly, leaning back as best as she could, before winding up laying on her back in the bed. "Ugh... help! Not my brightest idea."**

** Spencer shook his head, and walked over to lift Keirsten up. "Got to be more careful with that. Now then, I'm going to go find something for us to eat, then we can just relax for a few hours before hitting the road again."**

** Keirsten nodded lightly, flexing her fingers some in her cast. "Sounds like an idea. Might not be a bad idea for me to take a couple of those pain pills either. I'm really hurting right now."**

** "All right, it will have to wait, you can't take them on an empty stomach," Spencer claimed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Keirsten's cheek. "I'll be back as quick as I can. Penelope, keep an eye on her, she's a tricky one," he joked as he walked out of the room.**

** "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble," Penelope called out.**

** "Gee... now if I wasn't in this current condition, yes I'd say I can get into a good bit of trouble, but right now? Come on, I can't even stand up on my own."**

** "You know we're just teasing with ya, trying to lighten up the mood around here."**

** "I know that. But I'm going to have to correct that man, for once in his life he was wrong about something."**

** "What was he wrong about?"**

** Keirsten looked over at Penelope. "I'm not tricky, I'm sly," she said with a light laugh.**

** "Seems like he did make a mistake."**

** "Anyways, while he's gone, I want to ask you a question."**

** "Go head, ask me anything."**

** "Would you be my maid of honor?"**

** Penelope tilted her head some, and smiled. "Me? Yes, I will be your maid of honor."**

** "Yay, now... if only I was capable of giving hugs right now."**

** Penelope walked over and sat beside Keirsten. "Maybe you can't give them, but you can receive them," she claimed, being careful as she gave Keirsten a hug.**

** "Thanks. I'm starting to feel tired. The pain in my arms is really getting me right now."**

** "Why don't you take a small nap while we wait for Spencer then? I can help you get your legs on the bed."**

** "I'm tired... but I don't really want to sleep. I guess I'm going to have to admit,I slept easily at the hospital, because Spencer was close by."**

** "Well just think, in a few months, he won't just be close by. You two will be living together, sleeping side by side."**

** Keirsten couldn't hide the sheepish smile that crept on her face. "That will be nice. Maybe then I won't have such a problem with my insomnia."**

** "I didn't know you where an insomniac."**

** "Yeah, and neither does Spencer, let's keep it between us."**

** "Why keep something like that from him?"**

** "Because, he already worries about me enough as it is. I don't want to over load him with anything. Besides, a sleep problem isn't too much of a big deal. What he has to worry about is keeping warm, I'm a blanket hog."**

** "Oh no, that will be interesting to hear what happens later. He talks about everything that has to do with you."**

** "So I've heard. You know, I still don't understand what he sees in me. I mean... he's a genius, he works for the FBI. I'm just... average, and teach kids their ABCs and 123s... I'm not even what you would call beautiful."**

** "In other words, you don't think you're good enough for him, right?"**

** "That is exactly what I mean."**

** "Listen, Spencer Reid is in love with you. He doesn't care if you are a genius or not, and in his eyes, you are beautiful, more so than any other woman on the planet. You are good enough for him, because you are exactly what he wants. Don't go putting yourself down like that."**

** "I still wish I knew what it was about me that he loves, because I've never found it."**

** "Stop looking! He loves everything about you. Just leave it at that."**

** Keirsten yawned once more, before she was on her back again. "I'll try... and I think now that I'm like this, I'll go ahead, and take a brief nap..."**

** "I'll make sure to wake you up when Spencer gets back..." Penelope said with a small frown. She had never heard anybody so down on themselves like Keirsten Hunt was. She sighed softly, and walked over and turned the TV on. The rest of the time on the road would be interesting.**

** It was early in the morning when Keirsten was being helped out of the little car in front of her house. The sun was just barely visible over the horizon. But at the moment, Keirsten didn't care what time it was, she had finally made it back home. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Keirsten smiled lightly. "It feels good to be where I belong again."**

** "Bet that Adalynn will be happy you're finally back home," Spencer said as he grabbed the bags out of the trunk.**

** "Adalynn?" Penelope asked raising an eyebrow.**

** "Oh, she's my dog, she's just a few months old, but she's pretty important to me," Keirsten claimed.**

** "Who's been taking care of her while you've been gone?" Penelope asked.**

** "My neighbor, lucky me, she's not afraid of pit bulls, and lets Adalynn stay at her place when I'm going to be gone for long periods of time," Keirsten replied as she walked up to her door.**

** Spencer reached into his pocket, and pulled out the key he had fished out of Keirsten's purse. "Once we get you settled down, I'll go next door and get her for you."**

** Penelope stood beside Keirsten and Spencer. "I didn't even know you had a dog."**

** "Oh yeah, Adalynn is a little ham. I love having her greet me at the door after I've been walking around a class room all day. Those sweet brown eyes, and that tail of her's going crazy," Keirsten said smiling.**

** Spencer pushed the door open, and walked into the unlit house. Once he set everything down, and helped Keirsten through the door, he turned the light on.**

** The minute the light was on, Keirsten was greeted by the BAU standing under a welcome home sign, and a brown and white pit bull puppy running up to her."**

** "W-what is all this?" Keirsten asked walking in. She looked down, and smiled happily. "Hey miss Adalynn, who went over and got you?" she questioned. Her heart ached for the fact that she couldn't give her dog any sort of attention, but she had to give a strong front for everybody standing in her living room.**

** "What, you thought your friends wouldn't be here to greet you when you got home? Spencer called ahead when you were getting closer, said your neighbor had your dog, and a key to your place to bring the mail in. So we took advantage of the time we had," Derek said. "How are you feeling?"**

** "Sore... and a bit groggy. But that's probably because I took a pain pill on our last little switch out about two hours ago," Keirsten said.**

** "Who got to do most of the driving?" Emily asked.**

** "I believe I did. Drove the first leg, we stopped for the night in Arkansas, Penelope drove us through from there. We got half way through Tennessee, Keirsten needed to take her pain pill, we switched out again."**

** "I don't think it matters who drove, I'm finally home," Keirsten claimed. "But I'll be happier to be home when I don't need someone to help me with absolutely everything I do. I can't even pick up poor little Adalynn and give her any loving for a few months. Poor sweetheart is going to wonder what she's done wrong to make me ignore her."**

** Spencer raised an eyebrow. He figured he could at least help out somewhat with that task. He walked over to the little brown and white puppy, and picked her up carefully, smiling when the dog started to lick his face like crazy. "Hey now, not me you little goof," he said as he carried Adalynn over to Keirsten to where the pup could give her human some well needed puppy licks.**

** "What kind of dog is she Keirsten? For a puppy, she's very well behaved," David said.**

** "She's an American Pit Bull terrier, and she's still got a few things to learn. Like four in the morning is not a good time to wake me up for a game of fetch," Keirsten stated. "But that's okay, because come June, Spencer can take some of those early morning games."**

** "You guys have set a date already?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.**

** "We got a lot of stuff planned while sitting around in the hospital. June fourth is the big day," Spencer said, beaming as he tried to hold a wiggling Adalynn.**

** "How did you come up with that day?" J.J asked.**

** "Simple, it's the day right after school lets out for the summer. So I won't have to worry about class plans or anything for that day," Keirsten stated.**

** "Will you be out of that cast by then?" Emily questioned.**

** A frown flashed across Keirsten's face, as she fell silent. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She knew she was in the cast, she didn't need anybody to try and remind her of the obvious.**

** "Should not have asked that... we've been trying this entire time to make her not feel so down about her condition, and it's not easy. But to answer your question, she'll be out of the cast shortly after the new year starts," Spencer claimed as he finally put Adalynn down. "She already hates that she had to spend her birthday in the hospital, unable to see."**

** Adalynn sat at Spencer's feet, looking up with a tilted head before she ran into the kitchen to find Keirsten. **

** "Sorry, I didn't know she was so sensitive about it," Emily claimed.**

** Spencer sighed lightly, rubbing his temple. "She's a sensitive person. Normally, she's just fine, but she does have her bad days."**

** "Reid and I have been doing our best to make sure she doesn't have a bad day, that way she doesn't get too stressed out. Not much works... and Reid, you might want to have a talk with her one on one soon... she revealed something to me that I didn't know how to handle while we were in Arkansas," Penelope claimed.**

** "Why? What did she say?" Spencer asked with a raised eye brow.**

** "Put it plain and simple, she questions if she's actually good enough for you, and doesn't know what you see in her. I tried to talk to her, but I don't know if it did any good, because she fell asleep."**

** "Ouch... I wonder what brought that up all of a sudden. What am I supposed to say?" Spencer questioned.**

** "Be honest with her, but be gentle about it. She's in a very unstable condition right now, feeling like she can't do anything, and she probably thinks right now, that she's a burden to everyone," David stated.**

** "But don't talk to her right now. Give her a chance to relax, get settled back into being home," Derek added.**

** Spencer nodded lightly. "At least let me see if I can get her to come back out of the kitchen. This time, don't say anything about the cast."**

** "Fair enough," Aaron said as Spencer walked out of the living room.**

** Spencer put his hands in his pockets as he looked at Keirsten standing by the large window, Adalynn sitting beside her. "Keirst... are you okay?"**

** Keirsten turned around slowly, tears streaking her face. "Why did it have to be me? I didn't do anything to hurt Marie, or Anne... and they ruined my life," she said sniffling.**

** "They didn't ruin your life. If they had done that, you would not be standing here right now."**

** "It still isn't fair Spencer. My life was going great, and then they came back into it. I'm not even supposed to have any interaction with them."**

** "I thought we were over this Keirsten... you won't have any more interactions with them. They are behind bars. I _promise_ you, they will not do anything else to you."**

** "Wrong Spencer... what they've done, will haunt me for the rest of my life. That's worse than them putting me in this bloody cast in the first place."**

** Spencer walked over to the window, and wrapped his arms around Keirsten as best as he could. "You're stronger than you realize, I've seen you struggle through so much, I know you will make it through this. That's why I love you, is because you never let anything hold you back. Not even when you think it will."**

** "This is different... they've already done so much to hurt me in the past... and now they've come back."**

** "Keirsten, listen to me. Those two are behind bars, they will never be able to come back and hurt you again, do you understand me? Now, let's clear those beautiful eyes of these tears, and go back out there with the gang."**

** Keirsten sniffled softly as Spencer used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I wish right now I could just... wrap my arms around you, and not let go," she murmured.**

** Spencer looked into Keirsten's eyes, and gave her a light smile. "Don't worry, you'll be back to your old self in no time, and you'll be able to hold onto me until your heart is content."**

** "If that's the case... we're going to be doomed, because neither one of us will ever make it back to work."**

** Spencer laughed lightly. "We'll see. Now come on, let's go back out into the living room."**

** Keirsten sniffled one more time, before Spencer led her out of the kitchen, a brown and white pit bull puppy following close at their feet.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight**

** Spencer stood at the end of a church aisle, Derek, David, and Aaron beside him, Penelope, Louise, and Natasha on the other side. He was sweating bullets as he waited in his suit for his bride to be. It had taken a few months of planning, and a few little fights, but the day had finally arrived.**

** "Hey Reid, calm down," Derek whispered to Spencer, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

** Spencer nodded slightly, taking a deep breath as what had been soft organ music, got louder, and the door to the church opened wide. He held his breath when he saw Keirsten start walking down the aisle with her father. He had been waiting a good bit of time to see this moment.**

** Keirsten's eyes met Spencer's as she walked down the aisle, her cheeks turning a soft red as she smiled lightly. She couldn't believe that in a matter of moments, that she was going to be Missus Spencer Reid. It still seemed like nothing more than a fairy tale as she got closer to him**

** Once Keirsten had approached Spencer, the ceremony proceeded. The vows were said, and the rings were exchanged. Both of them had kept their eyes on each other the entire time, memories flowing through their minds.**

** Spencer smiled briefly when the time for the traditional kiss came. Having yet to fully see her face without the fabric of the veil, he slowly lifted the thing up. He knew Keirsten was beautiful, but he didn't know she could look as beautiful as she did now. He tilted her head up slowly, took a step closer, and gently captured her lips with his.**

** "Ladies and gentleman, I now give you, Doctor and Missus Spencer Reid!" the officiant announced as Spencer broke the kiss.**

** Spencer led Keirsten back up the aisle, his eyes still focused on her. She was his, and there was nothing that could change that now. Once they exited the small chapel, he turned to look at her straight on, and took another kiss from her. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are," he said with a grin.**

** "You're a great looking man if my opinion matters for anything."**

** Spencer's grin got a little wider, before he led Keirsten away from the door. He lifted her hand up slowly, and placed a kiss upon it. He didn't realize others had filled out into the reception hall, until he started to get pats on the back. He looked away from Keirsten, and pulled his blushing bride closer to his body.**

** "Congratulations Doctor and Missus Reid," Derek said as he stood beside the couple.**

** "Thanks Derek," Spencer replied.**

** Keirsten just gave a light smile, she was in a bit of a sheepish mood at the moment, she didn't want to be around anybody but Spencer, and she knew it would be a few hours before that happened.**

** "What, little miss chatter box is finally speechless?" Derek questioned.**

** "Ouch, that hurts Derek Morgan," Keirsten claimed with a small glare.**

** "And she speaks again," Derek joked with a smirk.**

** "That's enough Derek, stop picking on Keirsten," Penelope said giving Derek a light punch in the arm.**

** "How's it feel to no longer be a bachelor Reid?" Emily asked as she walked up.**

** "Pretty good. Especially since the woman I'm spending the rest of my life with is so incredible," Spencer claimed.**

** Keirsten's face reddened even more at the statement. "Would you stop giving me so much credit?"**

** "Nope, I refuse to do such a thing."**

** "You should be used to the fact that the guy sings your praises, and he is never going to stop," Penelope stated.**

** "Oh, I know he's going to do it," Keirsten claimed.**

** "Then don't complain about it if you know he's going to do it," Emily retorted.**

** Keirsten's face quickly went from smiling and bubbly, to a slight frown. She pressed herself closer to Spencer, looking at the ground and falling silent.**

** "Emily, do you have to get into it now?" Aaron asked as he walked over. "Keirsten's been through enough this year."**

** "Thanks Aaron," Keirsten said softly, glancing up some.**

** Aaron gave a slight nod. "Congratulations to you both. Spencer, I expect you to be fully functional at work in a month."**

** "Don't worry, you guys will still have your genius to help you out. Just don't expect me to go along on anything else again. I'm glad to be out of that cast, and have no intentions of being in another one," Keirsten claimed.**

** "You going out into the field isn't an option, ever again, I shouldn't have even let it happen the first time," Spencer stated.**

** "I'll fully take the blame for that, I wasn't going to take no for an answer on her going or not, we needed her memory," Aaron stated.**

** Keirsten frowned slightly, adjusting the way she stood. "Weather man lied... we're about to see some rain," she claimed as she rubbed her bare shoulder with a wince.**

** "Guess it's a good thing we're all inside," Emily replied.**

** "Maybe for you guys... but unlike someone here who's grown used to the change in the weather, I'm still very sensitive to the air pressure change," Keirsten stated firmly.**

** "I don't feel that sensation anymore, but I do remember, when it was still new, that does hurt," Spencer informed.**

** "Why don't we all sit down then?" J.J asked with a tilt of her head.**

** "Because, I doubt there will be much sitting for the two of us," Spencer stated as he rubbed Keirsten's shoulder gently, and placing a kiss on her collar bone.**

** "I'm just glad we both agreed on no dancing. Not sure I could do that right now. Both my arms, and my ribs are sore..." Keirsten said with a pout.**

** "As said, you two should just sit down," J.J stated.**

** Spencer looked at Keirsten's face full of pain. "Wish we could just go on and leave now... but that's not an option."**

** "Well, look at the bright side, you don't have several hundred people here, maybe twenty-five at max, and the reception isn't all that big, so maybe you'll be able to slip out of here soon," David claimed.**

** "Makes me glad that we've both got small families, and not so many friends. Other wise, this might be one crazy crowd, and my claustrophobia would be setting in big time in this small of an area," Keirsten claimed as they all walked over to a table to sit down.**

** "Did not know you were claustrophobic," David said with a raised eyebrow.**

** "Oh yeah, you couldn't tell, but she was nearing a panic attack back on Halloween with that big crowd, she was stiff as a board," Spencer stated.**

** Keirsten shrugged slightly as she sat down, wincing when ever someone put a hand on her shoulder to talk to her. She didn't mind the conversations, but she wished people would keep their hands to themselves right now.**

** The little reception went on for another couple of hours, people coming up to the Reid's wishing them luck in their future, and asking what the plans were now. All they wanted to do, was go home, and relax together with each other and Adalynn. Together they had agreed that it was best for Spencer to leave his little apartment, and move into the house Keirsten already had, simply due to the fact being that Keirsten refused to send her dog to the shelter, that was her child, and Spencer fully accepted it, he had put his name on the adoption papers as well.**

** Once the arrived home, and got to the door, Spencer lifted Keirsten up in his arms. "You ma'am, are mine now, and I couldn't be happier," he stated with a smile as he carried her through the door, a fully grown Adalynn barking up a storm at his feet.**

** Keirsten smiled as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, and took a kiss from his lips. "I just wish you would have given me a chance to change out of this dress before we left."**

** Spencer shook his head, and used his foot to close the door. He carried Keirsten all the way into the bedroom, and set her down gently on her feet. "I know you fibbed about the rain coming," he murmured as he brushed his lips across Keirsten's forehead.**

** "Oh really? What makes you say that?"**

** "Because, I can still feel that too, but I don't normally say anything."**

** Keirsten smirked slightly, looking up at her husband. "I just wanted you all to myself is all. Can you blame me?"**

** Spencer shook his head, and pressed his lips to Keirsten's, as he reached around behind her, and slowly undid the zipper of her wedding gown. He didn't want her to change, because he wanted to get her out of it. When the dress dropped to the ground, he took a step back, and admired his bride's body. He gave a light smile, taking notice at how she blushed. "I don't get why you seem so embarrassed about anything. You're gorgeous, no denying that."**

** Keirsten felt her face redden even more. Her bones had heeled completely, but she still had scars from where her surgery to set them had taken place, just wearing a sleeveless gown today had her on the edge. She walked closer to Spencer, and slid her hands up his chest, before taking a kiss from him once more, and pushing his suit coat off his shoulders.**

** Pretty soon, there was a small pile of clothes at their feet. Spencer looked down in Keirsten's eyes, and led her carefully to the bed, and laid her back on it gently.**

** Keirsten let her eyes travel along Spencer's body, and glanced right back into his eyes as he slowly laid over her, taking her body into his arms. "I don't think I could have a better husband than you Spencer Reid."**

** A grin playing across his face, Spencer brushed a soft kiss along Keirsten's cheek, before he lowered his body some, and gently took one of her bare nipples into his mouth, enjoying the soft gasp that came from her. **

** Keirsten closed her eyes, as she felt her husband gently suck upon her breast, her head tilting back slowly. She reached her hands up slowly, and gently grasped her fingers in Spencer's hair, as she felt small ripples of pleasure surge through her body.**

** Spencer took a glance up, looking at the expression on Keirsten's face, as he brought one hand up, and gently started to massage her other breast, he gave a light smile, when he saw how she bit on her lip. For once, he knew it wasn't because of nerves, it was because she was enjoying the moment. He closed his eyes, and used his other hand to gently stroke between Keirsten's thighs, groaning some when he felt her arch her back up to him.**

** Keirsten couldn't believe the pleasure that filled her body. She tried opening her eyes, but found it a little tricky while dealing with all the sensations running down her spine. "S-slow down," she muttered,**

** Spencer slowly released Keirsten's breast, and moved back to where his lips were covering hers. "Not sure I want to slow down," he said breaking the kiss slowly.**

** Keirsten whimpered some when the kiss was broken, before lifting her head some, and pressing her lips back to Spencer's, her tongue slowly tracing over his lips.**

** Spencer parted his lips slightly, and flicked his tongue against Keirsten's, without any hesitation, he positioned his member right at the entrance of Keirsten's womanhood, and slid himself inside, finally making claims on his wife.**

** Nails digging into Spencer's flesh, Keirsten gasped with pleasure, her hips slowly rolling up to meet with his. She pressed her lips against Spencer's giving a soft cry when she felt him thrust inside, breaking past her virgin barrier.**

** Spencer held himself steady for a moment, giving Keirsten the chance to get over the bit of pain. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before slowly starting up a gentle rhythm.**

**Keirsten licked her lips some, before starting to rock her hips to Spencer's rhythm. Several feelings flooded her mind, as she concentrated on this one moment with her husband, each one more pleasing than the last. She lifted her head slightly, and gave Spencer's neck a small nibble.**

** Spencer broke pace, feeling a chill run down his spine. He held steady once more, grunting lightly. "Okay, that tickles," he said laughing some before taking a kiss from Keirsten.**

** "What? Oh, you mean this?" Keirsten asked with a soft purr, before nibbling at Spencer's neck once more.**

** Spencer squirmed slightly. "Yes, that!" he laughed. He grasped her hips, and looked down into her eyes. "Now, no more of that," he claimed with a grin. He took another kiss from Keirsten, and started his pace back up, sliding in and out of her over and over again, the friction driving him wild as he got faster and faster each time. **

** Keirsten arched her back up, gasping loudly when she felt her nipple enter Spencer's mouth once more. "T-that feels good," she murmured, tipping her head back slowly.**

** Spencer took a glance up, his eyes focusing on the look of pure bliss on his wife's face, as he picked up his pace even more, and sucked gently upon her nipple. He felt her nails digging into his flesh a little more, as if she were holding on for dear life. His eyes started to close, as the friction between them pushed him closer to the edge.**

** Keirsten slowly lifted her head back to where she eyed Spencer, and let her hips buck up some to his. Her fingers slowly ran along his spine, as she lowered her head just enough to place a kiss on his head.**

** He lost it. Spencer released Keirsten's nipple, and pressed his lips to hers quickly. He gave her sides a gentle squeeze, as he gave one more sharp thrust, releasing his potent seed deep inside of her fertile womb. He groaned slightly, feeling her nails digging into his flesh one more time.**

** Keirsten pressed her hips closer to Spencer's as she felt her own climax release. Slowly breaking the kiss, she looked up into Spencer's eyes, her face bright red as she laid beneath him. She licked her lips slightly, her breathing somewhat labored. She had never experienced anything like she had just then.**

** Spencer placed a hand on Keirsten's cheek, brushing his thumb along her skin gently. "Heh, what has you blushing now beautiful?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her nose.**

** Keirsten shook her head, and nipped Spencer's chin. "I'm not blushing silly."**

** Spencer smiled lightly. "If you aren't blushing, then why is your face so red?"**

** Keirsten laughed some, licking at Spencer's lips. "Your face is red too Doctor Reid," she stated poking her tongue out.**

** Spencer shook his head, and nuzzled gently into Keirsten's neck. "I restate what I said a bit ago. I've never seen anybody nearly as beautiful as you, missus Reid," he claimed with a grin.**

** A small smile spread along Keirsten's face. "Heh, I like the way that sounds."**

** Spencer ran his fingers slowly through Keirsten's hair. "I'm feeling pretty damn lucky right about..." he was cut off from his words by a loud pounding at the front door.**

** "What the heck was that?" Keirsten asked tilting her head.**

** "I've got no idea, but you stay right here, while I check," Spencer stated. He stole a quick kiss from Keirsten, before slowly getting out of bed, and throwing on something to cover himself.**

** Keirsten sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair, and pulling the blankets up over her bare body. She laid there, listening to the sound of the door opening, and the voices being carried through the house. She sat up some, when she heard Spencer's voice raising, and heavy steps making their way down the wooden floor.**

** "Spencer! What's going on?" she called out, pulling the blankets over her body more as several police officers swarmed the bedroom.**

** Spencer pushed his way into the room, and moved to the dresser, pulling out his FBI credentials. "That's what I would like to know myself," he claimed flashing his badge to all the officers in the room.**

** "Miss Hunt, you are to be flown out to Dallas under police escort. You have been placed under arrest for assisting in the murders of Dustin Guyz, Alexander Park, Nicole Rapture, and Hammelton Hare back in November," one of the officers said pulling out a pair of cuffs.**

** "Now back up a damn minute here. I want an explanation as to why my wife is being arrested for the incident, when her name was kept away from everybody but the police chief, and he's heard from Derek Morgan the exact words used by Marie Holler herself when they were arrested."**

** "Both Holler and Verde have confirmed that Miss Hunt was feeding them information."**

** "I can guarantee that is a lie there. My colleague heard Marie Holler state that had Keirsten Hunt, not ignored them both, then nobody would have been killed. Get your facts straight, and get out of this house."**

** "We have a warrant out for her arrest, we aren't leaving without Miss Hunt," another officer claimed holding up the arrest warrant.**

** Spencer grabbed the paper from the man, and read over it. "I'm still not buying this. Get out of here... let her get some clothes on, I need to make a phone call to my boss."**

** Keirsten laid back down, curling up some as the police walked out of the room, grumbling under their breath. "Spencer... what do they want with me?"**

** Spencer shut the door as soon as it was emptied of all but him, Keirsten, and the dog that had managed to get in. "I'm just guessing here, but I wonder if those two decided to give your name... if they want your attention now, they are doing what ever they can to get it. Instead of trying to find proof, arresting you is what the courts out in Dallas have chosen to do."**

** Keirsten sighed softly. "I'm not exactly in the best situation to get up right now..."**

** It took a moment for Spencer to realize why Keirsten would be unable to get out of the bed, and felt his face redden some. "Heh... not sure what to do in this case... I wasn't expecting the police to come knocking on our door like this," he claimed as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. He shook his head, and grabbed a towel, he had never been more frustrated with anything like he was right now. "Best I can think of is to wipe up down there... but it still doesn't guarantee anything right now. Listen, get cleaned up, get some clothes on... I'm going to call Hotch and see if anything can be done in this situation... if nothing more, you will probably stand trial, and we can get the BAU to stand as witnesses as to what happened. Morgan is at least a witness to what was said that day."**

** Keirsten frowned some. Her wedding night had been ruined due to the drama queens of her past. She reluctantly got out of the bed, cleaning herself up as she stood. "It still doesn't make sense... why come after me now? Those two went crazy back in the fall... it's been quite a few months since my old friends were murdered by them."**

** "That's got me baffled as well. As said, I'm going to get Hotch on the line, and tell him what's happening."**

** Keirsten shook her head as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out her clothes and got dressed. She made her way over to Spencer as he made his phone call, and wrapped her arms gently around him from behind. She hated how every time something great between them was happening, somewhere, someone had to fuck things over for them.**

** With no warning, their bedroom door was opened, and the police were walking back into the room. They weren't going to wait much longer to finish their job. **

** "Keirsten Hunt, you are under arrest for the murders of Nicole Rapture, Hammelton Hare, Alexander Park, and Dustin Guyz. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" an officer questioned as he pulled Keirsten's arms back from around Spencer, and cuffed her.**

** "Yes, I understand my rights, I also have the right to tell you to stop calling me Hunt, it's Reid," Keirsten said with a slight snap, as she felt her arms being pulled roughly. She winced as she heard the sound of a joint pop, and looked up at Spencer with wide, panicked eyes.**

** Spencer got off the phone quickly, and moved over to undo the cuffs. "You can't arrest her."**

** "What do you mean, we can't arrest her? We have the warrant for the arrest of one Keirsten Hunt, registered at this address," one officer stated.**

** "Exactly, legally, she is not Keirsten Hunt, as of this morning it's Keirsten Reid, go get your warrant changed. If you want proof, we can show you the new identification cards and everything," Spencer ordered as he handed the officer back the cuffs.**

** The leading officer looked at Spencer Reid dumbfounded. "Fine, but we'll be back. Don't leave the country," he said angered as they all walked out, a barking Adalynn at their feet.**

** Spencer pulled Keirsten into his arms, holding her tight to his body as he felt her shaking violently. "Calm down... don't have a panic attack on me now," he muttered as he placed soft kisses on top of Keirsten's head.**

** "I'm scared Spencer... I thought I was done with both Anne and Marie... but they've kicked me in the butt yet again."**

** "Listen, they haven't won. They are trying to get your attention, you'll fight this arrest in court. Other than their word, there is nothing on you in this case."**

** Keirsten sighed softly, holding close to Spencer and closing her eyes. "This should be the best day ever... and they've turned it into a pretty bad day."**

** "They've done no such thing. Tomorrow, early morning, we're leaving here, and going to be ignoring the real world for about a month. Hotch is making calls to the court system to find out if they have any real legal grounds to arrest you, and until they find get them, they can't arrest you for a few months."**

** "Really?"**

** Spencer nodded, and toyed with the hem of Keirsten's shirt. "Yes, really, now then, how about we turn in for the night... it's not a short drive to the beach you know. We'll be on the road for a few good hours."**

** Keirsten laughed some as she felt her shirt being lifted off. "Sounds like an idea to me," she stated before slipping out of the shirt, and turning to walk to bed, the rest of her clothes dropping to the ground as she went.**

** Spencer bit his lip as he watched Keirsten, he was in for a long, fun night.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine**

** Keirsten was laying on a towel laid out in the sand, the sun shining down on her. She felt a bit foolish, sitting in the summers heat in her bikini bottoms, and a sleeved shirt, but she didn't want the world to see her scars.**

** Spencer walked over, the sun in his face. "Why don't you go on in the water Keirst? You love swimming in the ocean."**

** Keirsten looked up, licking her lips as she eyed Spencer's bare chest."I plan to... I think. I'm not sure."**

** "Are you still worried what will be said of the scars?"**

** Keirsten nodded lightly, slowly standing up. "Very... It's bad enough that half my family thought you had caused them..."**

** "Don't let it hold you back from having fun Keirsten. We came here to relax, have fun, have been here two weeks and you still refuse to get in the water. Now then, give me the sweater, people will ask more about that over the scars."**

** Keirsten looked out at the water hitting the sand, her skin tingling with the idea of the water touching it. She gave a soft sigh, and slowly removed her sweater, handing it over to Spencer. She eyed the water a little longer, feeling a bit more vulnerable now that her scars where on display for the world to see. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the water, and stood at the edge with it lapping at her feet.**

** Spencer tossed the sweater on the towel, and followed after Keirsten, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm starting to double think part of what I said. Not liking the looks other men have on their face looking at you like they are."**

** "Oh? Jealous of men you know can never have me?" Keirsten asked with a laugh as she turned around and took a kiss from Spencer.**

** Spencer smirked. "No, I don't like other men looking at my wife while she's in a bikini. How would you like it if I was in a speedo and several other women were looking at me like they wanted to get at me?"**

** Keirsten thought for a moment, turning around some, and looked over Spencer's body, licking her lips at the idea of him in a speedo. "I would claw their eyes out instantly," she claimed.**

** "Exactly. Now you know how I feel."**

** Keirsten shrugged lightly. She wiggled slowly out of Spencer's arms, and ran into the water, loving the feel of it on her skin. When she was in up to her hip, she made a small dive in, and swam out a little further, all to aware of Spencer watching her. She turned over on her back, floating there as she watched her husband make his way over to her.**

** "Feel better now?" Spencer asked when he came up to Keirsten.**

** "A little bit. But starting to think this might not have been the best idea. The scars are starting to sting with the salt hitting them..."**

** Spencer raised an eyebrow. "They're closed wounds... they shouldn't be stinging."**

** Keirsten stood up in the water, her belly now covered. Her scars where bright red, and a small frown was on her face.**

** "Okay, that's not normal..."**

** "I think the incident from a few days ago might have stretched some of them... and reopened a few."**

** "What gives you that idea?"**

** "One, the way they are stinging, two, when I cleaned them up, a few bled."**

** Spencer shook his head, looking all the scars over. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"**

** "Because I didn't think anything of it. Spencer it's not a big deal. They'll close back up in no time."**

** Spencer sighed, and lifted Keirsten up out of the water, and walked her back to shore. "Maybe, but now they could get infected. Not going to play around with that being a possibility, not with you."**

** Keirsten squealed softly when she was lifted into the air, and clung tight to Spencer. "Okay, you pull me out, and it's cold. Not nice Spencer."**

** "Sorry. Look, we'll just find other things we can do while we're here. It's not a big deal. But the ocean just became off limits."**

** Keirsten thought a moment, licking her lips and then nipping at Spencer's neck. "I can think of a few things."**

** "Oh really now? Heh, might just have to take you up on that idea. I like the sound of it."**

** Keirsten gave a small grin, and stretched her legs out when she was put back down on the sand. She walked over and picked her beach towel up, wrapping it slowly around her body. Now she could feel the eyes of others watching her, all she could wonder, is what Spencer was thinking of them all looking at her body.**

** Spencer grabbed Keirsten's sweater that had dropped out of the towel. He was starting to feel luckier than usual. Here were all these buffed up men, and here was the nerd with the woman all eyes were on. He felt even luckier to the fact that she was his wife. He pulled her close, giving a sly grin before taking a kiss from her lips. "So, tell me about these... alternative plans you have for us?"**

** Keirsten smirked some, her finger running down Spencer's bare chest. "I think I'll let you stand there, and wonder what I have in mind. It's more fun to watch you think about it," she claimed with a wink.**

** Spencer blinked slightly. "I have a feeling by the time this honeymoon is over, you are going to have me worn out."**

** Keirsten shook her head some. "I won't wear you out, promise. But it's not like I can enjoy the beach with these stupid scars. Have to find other ways to entertain ourselves."**

** Spencer placed small kisses along Keirsten's neck and jaw line. "Sounds like a plan to me."**

** "Hey! You two mind getting a room? There are kids on this beach!" someone called out.**

** Spencer quickly picked Keirsten back up, and carried her to the car. He didn't care to much to have everybody watching them anyways.**

__**Keirsten stood in the hotel room next to the bed, her hair dripping wet as she looked at Spencer with a smile, and wearing nothing more than a bath robe. "I think I almost prefer staying here with you, than being down on the beach with people looking at me."**

__**Spencer slid his hand inside the robe, feeling Keirsten's soft skin underneath. "I'll agree to that statement," he claimed, using his free hand to tilt Keirsten's face slowly, and took a kiss from her lips.**

** "How did I get so lucky again?" Keirsten asked as she slid her robe to the floor. She nuzzled gently into Spencer's neck, nibbling softly once in awhile.**

** Spencer shrugged some, grinning slightly. "Would you stop nipping my neck? I told you, it tickles."**

** Keirsten shook her head lightly. "Nope, because I know you like it, even if it does tickle," she whispered, before stealing a quick kiss from Spencer.**

** Spencer groaned lightly, his hand running gently up and down Keirsten's bare side. "Tease," he smirked, before placing his hand on Keirsten's hip, and slowly sliding it around and between her legs.**

** "Me? A tease? Who are you trying to fool here?" Keirsten questioned. She shivered lightly as she felt Spencer's hand move slowly up her thigh, and brush against her womanhood.**

** "Why would I try and fool anybody?" Spencer asked as he slid his finger between the folds of Keirsten's womanhood. Hearing a soft whimper from his young wife, he took another kiss from her, and slipped a finger inside of her.**

** Keirsten gripped Spencer's shoulders standing on her tip toes. He wanted to call her a tease? In her mind, two could play at that game. She broke off the kiss, and looked at him with a smile. She pushed his hand away, and started to place soft kisses down his chest. She'd show him what a tease she could really be.**

__**Spencer blinked some as he watched Keirsten slowly getting down on her knees. This was not something he had expected from her. His fingers ran through her wet hair, before he grasped gently, feeling her tongue suddenly teasing his member.**

** Keirsten looked up some, watching Spencer's face as she flicked her tongue teasingly on his manhood. She slowly closed her eyes, and parted her lips, before taking it into her mouth gently.**

__**She listened close to the sounds Spencer made, as she sucked upon his member. She opened one eye, and looked up. Spencer's face had a look on it as if he was in a pure state of bliss, and he didn't have a clue what to think. She closed her eye once more, and continued to suck. She winced slightly, feeling Spencer grasping tightly onto her hair.**

** Spencer looked down at Keirsten in complete awe of her. He had not expected something like this from the girl he had run into at a Star Trek convention just a few years ago. The sensations running through him was pushing him closer to the edge. He bit on his lip, doing his best to hold back, he didn't want to finish like this. He loosened his grip on Keirsten's hair before pulling his hips back, and withdrawing himself from her lips. **

** Keirsten blinked in confusion and looked up at Spencer. "W-what did you stop me for?" she asked curiously.**

** "Get in the bed."**

** Keirsten tilted her head, and slowly backed up to the bed, and slid into it.**

**She sat there looking at Spencer as he crawled into the bed with her, taking a kiss. "Mmm... you know you're the greatest human to ever live, right?"**

** Spencer shook his head. "Nope, that person is right here with me," he claimed. He gently pushed Keirsten onto her back, leaning over her body.**

** "You sure about that?**

** Spencer nodded, his fingers gently rubbing the folds of Keirsten's womanhood. He slid out of his shorts, and climbed on top of her form. "Pretty positive," he replied as he slid a finger inside of Keirsten, watching as she tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. A smile was on his face when he heard her soft groan.**

** "Y-you... tease," Keirsten uttered as she opened her eyes some to look at him.**

** Spencer smirked, shaking his head as he took another kiss from Keirsten. He climbed on top of her, looking into her eyes. "You call me a tease? After what you just did to me, I beg to differ," he stated before sliding his finger out of Keirsten, and his member inside in it's place.**

** Keirsten gave a low cry, arching her back, and rolling her hips up to meet with Spencer's. She brought her arms up around his neck, and lifted her head up, placing her forehead to his as she looked deep into his eyes. **

** Spencer captured Keirsten's lips in a quick kiss. He already knew he wasn't going to last long after what had just happened. He held her body close, thrusting in slow and deep, doing everything he could to hold back his release. But Keirsten wasn't making it an easy task for him, by running her finger tips up and down his spine.**

__**He broke the kiss slowly, before nuzzling gently into her neck. Feeling her legs tighten around his waist, he nipped her neck teasingly. If she wanted to keep teasing him by biting gently at his neck, he would do the exact same. He held back a laugh, when he heard Keirsten squeal softly. He continued his gentle pace, before pressing himself deep inside, and releasing his seed within her. **

** Keirsten bit her lower hip as she felt her husband pressed in as deep into her as he could get. "S-Spencer!" she cried out, holding on closer to the man who held her beneath him.**

** Spencer slowly let go of Keirsten, and laid beside her in the bed. He wrapped an arm around her bare waist, and pulled her close to his form. "Not sure of anyplace I'd rather be than with you right now."**

** Keirsten gave a soft sigh, as she cuddled up closer to Spencer. "Hun, do you think… do you think Dallas will find probable cause to come for me again? You heard those police a few weeks ago… all they need to do is get the name changed around on the warrant, and I'm being flown to Dallas as a prisoner."**

**Spencer sat up, and propped himself on his elbow. "I really don't think they have any reason to arrest you. Why are you bringing it up now? It's been two weeks since they knocked on our door... and we've heard nothing since then."**

** "Because... the way my arms have been hurting since that day, it's been on my mind a lot, and to have the scars themselves burn like they did when that water hit... I'm scared again Spencer. Those two have found another way to try and mess with my life."**

**Spencer frowned lightly. "Is there anyway to keep your mind off of them for the next week and a half? Granted this is the first I've heard of it since then. But it's still not something I want to deal with right now."**

** Keirsten looked up at Spencer. "I'm sorry. I just never thought that on our honeymoon, I'd have to be worried of the fact that I could be going to prison."**

** "You aren't going to prison. They can't lock you up without a fair trial in the first place. If they tried, they'd be in pretty big trouble."**

** "Then why have them pounding on our door, instead of sending me a letter that states I'm to stand trial?"**

** "That I'm not sure of. Probably to make sure that you'll actually be **_**in**_** Dallas, instead of trying to skip out on it because you're here in ****Quantico. Even then, it is a little confusing. Now, can we stop talking about this?"**

** Keirsten sat up slowly, and took a small kiss. "Fine, I'll stop talking about it for the rest of the time we are here. But when we get home, I'm gonna talk about it."**

** Spencer rolled his eyes. "Fair enough," he claimed as he put Keirsten on her back once more, and rolled onto of her body. He reached over for the light, hating how it was now starting to get dark, and turned it on, before pulling the blankets over them. He was far from being done.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten**

** Spencer walked into the BAU office, dressed and ready for work. After spending a month alone together, he hated leaving Keirsten at the house by herself. He walked over to his desk, and set his satchel down. For once, he was the first person to show up. He sat down, and started to look through the reports on everything that had gone on in his absence.**

** "So Reid, how was the beach?" Emily asked as she walked in.**

** "It was great. Keirsten got a real treat when she saw a few orcas breeching in the distance. She was thrilled with the sight of that."**

** "I didn't think that you could see orcas from our beaches."**

** Spencer gave a small shrug. "I guess they've changed pattern in migration. Changes in climate could make them do that."**

** "Glad you guys had a great time."**

** "So am I. But, she kept getting distracted. I'm sure you've heard by now what's going on."**

** "Oh yeah, the police trying to arrest Keirsten on your wedding night. Good catch on the difference in the name on the warrant, to her name. They've been asking us for the records we have on that case as well."**

** "Then did they not find where Morgan told the police chief about what he heard Anne Verde saying as they brutally beat up on my wife?"**

** "I don't know what all they looked at in the reports. Sadly I think they are still going to try to arrest her."**

** Spencer shook his head some. "I still don't see a probable cause for arrest besides the words of two killers. That's not always reliable."**

** "Hey Reid! Good to see you've finally returned to the land of work," Derek said as he walked over. "How are you liking the married life so far?"**

** "Loving it. I wish I was back home with Keirsten though. With the police trying to arrest her, I'm not sure if she's going to be okay."**

** "She'll be fine. Pretty sure that they haven't gotten the probable cause for arrest, because there is none. She's got a clean background. Stop being so worried."**

** "Can't help it. I just have this gut feeling is all."**

** "Guys, conference room, now," Aaron said as he walked in with David, J.J, and Penelope.**

** Spencer looked at Derek and Emily before following the other three quickly.**

** "Someone is at it again in Dallas. There have been more attacks that match what happened last fall with Verde and Holler," Aaron claimed.**

** "Spencer, you can't let Keirsten know of these… it'll really get her down this time," J.J stated.**

** "Why?" Spencer asked.**

** "Because, Keirsten's friend Louise was just killed, yesterday," J.J replied.**

** Spencer looked over, his expression blank. "Do what? Please tell me you're joking…"**

**"I wish I was, and you know I would never joke about that. We aren't sure ****if this is a copy cat, or if Verde and Holler are in communication with someone else. There is a slight difference in both cases though. This time, the victims have been targeted at night, in their cars. Instead of during the day."**

** Spencer ran his fingers through his hair. "Keirsten is not going to be helping on this one, not this time. Sorry, she's staying right here in Virginia, where I know she is safe."**

** "Agreed, we aren't going to put her back in the hospital Reid, don't worry," Aaron replied.**

** Spencer nodded somewhat satisfied. Now the fun would be to let Keirsten know about Louise, in as gentle a manner as he could. It wasn't a job he was looking forward to.**

** "Anyways, we've been called back in, because Louise isn't the only victim we have. They want us talking to Verde and Holler as well, to try and get any information we can get from them on these new killing," Aaron stated.**

** Spencer sighed and shook his head as he listened in on the conference, before he heard his phone going off. "I'm sorry, that's Keirsten, she wouldn't be calling unless it was an emergency."**

** "Go ahead and answer, but make it quick."**

** Spencer walked out of the room, quickly answering his phone.**

** "Who were the other victims?" David questioned.**

** "Jason Morrow, Ariana Eliot, and Jerome Calloway," J.J said looking through the files.**

** "I wonder if they were any connection to Keirsten…" Derek claimed.**

** "We aren't going to ask this time. As said, she was a liability last time, the bureau just finished paying off the doctor bills."**

** "Guys... Keirsten's just been put on a plane for Dallas... they arrested her... an hour ago," Spencer said walking back in with a frown. He looked up from his phone, and around the room.**

** "Looks like we have a double case to work then... Garcia, I want you running a full background check on Keirsten, pull up all emails, phone bills, any of the sort. Proof that she has or has not been in any contact with Verde and Holler. Also, look up Morrow, Eliot and Calloway, see if they have any connections anywhere. I'm fearing where they might lead to though," Aaron claimed. "Reid, you'll go straight to her. We aren't going to put you on this new case out there, you're going to be way too distracted."**

** Spencer nodded. "If there's nothing I can do for her right away, I'll try and be of some help to the case at hand, Keirsten would want the person who killed her friend behind bars as soon as possible. I'm sure at some point, Keirsten will find out about Louise before this day is over."**

** "Garcia, you'll also be going with us. We worked the case, and we all know Keirsten personally, we'll probably be going to trial with her as witnesses."**

** "I'll make sure to have all my equipment ready to go and will do my digging in flight."**

** "I can't believe they just came in and arrested her... second time they came in at one of the worst times possible..." Spencer said shaking his head and stuffing his hands in his pocket.**

** "What do you mean worst possible time?" Derek asked.**

** "Said she was in the shower when Adalynn started barking like mad. Next thing she knows, the bathroom door is being kicked open..." Spencer stated. "Keirsten is also upset, because she thinks one of the officers might have kicked Adalynn, she saw her laying on her side, whimpering like she was in pain."**

** Aaron shook his head. "Call the neighbor to check on the dog, you have bigger problems to worry about. Let's get out there, get our newest killer, and get Keirsten out of jail."**

** Spencer heaved a heavy sigh, and followed his team out the door. **Déjà vu

**was starting to sink in.**

** Keirsten sat in her cell, curled up on the little bunk bed. She was still in shock at what had happened. She looked around at all the other inmates going about their every day life, as if it was no big deal. She had heard stories of how brutal the Dallas prison could be, and having grown up in the area, she didn't doubt it one bit. She could see all the different gangs hanging around together. She hoped that she would be free from this place soon.**

** "Keirsten Reid, you have a visitor," a prison guard said as she walked into the cell and got Keirsten to her feet.**

** Keirsten stood there silently as the woman cuffed her, wincing a bit as she heard her shoulder crack some. She looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with all those who watched her walking out to the visitors area. **

** "Keirst, are you okay?" Spencer asked as he walked over and took her into his arms. "Uncuff her please. I'm pretty sure she's not going to try and escape, or do anything dangerous here."**

** The guard gave the couple a skeptical look, before undoing the handcuffs. "You have thirty minutes, just remember, you're being watched."**

** Keirsten's arms wrapped around Spencer as she held close to him. "I'm not okay. I still don't understand what I'm doing here. They took just about everything I had away from me, only thing I still have left is my wedding ring, luckily. I've seen some of the other women eying it... and I'm scared to see what will happen while I'm sleeping."**

**"Hotch has Rossi talking to someone, trying to figure out what exactly is going on here. Keirst… I need you to sit down, because I have something important I need to tell you."**

** Keirsten looked up curiously, tilting her head. "What do you need to tell me?"**

** Spencer took a deep breath, and eased Keirsten into a chair."Keirsten… we have another unsub here in the area, which is why the whole BAU team is here, as well as for your court hearing. The unsub's newest victim…"**

** Keirsten blinked some, tears welling up in her eyes. "Who was it?"**

** "Louise…"**

** Keirsten blinked a few more times. "L-Louise as in… the person who is like a sister to me Louise?"**

** Spencer wiped a tear from Keirsten's cheek. "I've been able to work it out where you will be released for her funeral… Anne and Marie are more than likely communicating with someone on the outside to instruct them on what to do."**

** Keirsten could only shake her head. "This isn't right… when will they leave me alone?"**

**"Hopefully when we get to court, something will be done. You should be in here no longer than three weeks."**

** "Three weeks? Spencer... I don't think I can last that long in this place."**

** Spencer shook his head, and looked at Keirsten. "It pays to have a husband in the FBI, it was nearly three months. But we got the trial moved to a much sooner date."**

** Keirsten sighed softly, tears streaming down her face. "I want to go home... I'm starting to get sick of Texas now..."**

** Spencer sighed lightly. "Listen, the one thing that can very easily get you out of here, is when we get to trial and Derek gives his testimony on what happened when he found you at Holler's house."**

** Keirsten tilted her head. "What do you mean?"**

** "I mean, it's written in the reports, that Derek overheard something from Verde, that saves you. I think when the case reports where looked at by both the Dallas courts, and Rowlett police, that fact was over looked. He heard Verde saying that had you not ignored them both, that nobody would have died."**

** "I don't remember hearing such a thing."**

** "Keirst... you were beaten so badly, that by the time I got there, you were barely conscious, I wouldn't expect you to remember that."**

** Keirsten wiped her eyes some. "When will someone come get me for Louise's funeral?"**

** "I'll be taking you up there day after tomorrow. I'm sorry all this is happening. Wish I could explain it, but I'm stumped for any explanation here."**

** "None needed. You spend a good four years taking care of someone when they need it, three in Anne's case, and they come to depend on you all the time. Then when you leave all of a sudden, and all contact is cut off, they go crazy. I just never saw them cracking like this."**

** "Keirsten... the whole BAU knows about your past with them now. Why did you never tell me you had been institutionalized because of them for suicide watch?"**

** Keirsten closed her eyes, and looked down at the ground. "I never thought of it as anything important. It was for two months, and I continued to see a councilor until I left Texas for Virginia. A change of scene was actually recommended to me, get out of Texas, away from Anne and Marie, start a clean slate. So I did it. I didn't want anybody to know about my past. I also did not want to continue thinking about it."**

** "You had no plans in letting anybody know about it then."**

** Keirsten shook her head. "No, I didn't. But now that it's out in the open here, there is nothing I can really do about it. Just, don't treat me any differently. That will really get me pissed off."**

** "Heh, we've known since the first series of murders. I just told them to act like they had no clue. They don't see anything wrong with it."**

** "So, after the trial, think we can all forget about that little fact? I've been trying to do just that since moving to Virginia."**

** "It won't be fully forgotten, but how about we never bring the subject up again?"**

** Keirsten nodded lightly, and wiped the tears from her eyes.**

** "Hey, we're going to get through this. You know I'm going to be on your side through all of the mess those two have caused."**

** "I just can't believe a month ago I was with Louise... and now she's... she's gone."**

** "I've never had a friend like you did in Louise, closest I've got to a Louise is Derek, and he can be pretty boring at times."**

** "Hey, there were times where Louise could get so boring, I'd be on the verge while hanging out with her, but we stuck it out."**

** "Keirsten Reid, your visiting time is up, time to go back to your cell," the guard interrupted coming over and cuffing Keirsten.**

** Keirsten winced some, as she was yanked up to her feet.**

** Spencer watched in anger as Keirsten was led out and back up the hall. He gave a light sigh, and walked out himself, he wasn't going to just sit around. He was going to get to the bottom of things, even if he had to talk to Anne Verde and Marie Holler one on one after Louise's funeral.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

** "How is Keirsten holding up Reid?" Aaron asked as Spencer walked into the police station.**

** "She's got mixed emotions, between mourning, and being mad. She knows about Louise. I wanted her to hear it from me, instead of from somebody else. Right now, she's behaving very much like I would expect her too," Spencer replied. "Has Garcia pulled all the email files from Keirsten's past yet?"**

** "She has, she's gone through, filtered for the junk, and has printed everything else out. There's a pretty big stack," Aaron stated.**

** "I do not care how big the stack is. I am going to read every single email sent back and forth, and try and find out anything I can from them. Should not take me very long. Have you got a profile down on our unsub yet?"**

** "We just got back from viewing the most resent crime scene. These are happening where the victims have been working this time it would seem. There are signs of forced entry, and a struggle. So we are looking for someone who is not so skilled at shooting."**

** "Do we know if we're working with a copy cat, or someone under orders?"**

** "Still not sure on that. It's too soon to tell. Morgan and Prentiss just went to go try and talk with Verde and Holler. Maybe they can get some answers."**

** "After the funeral on Wednesday I'm going to question them myself. Not about the murders, but about a few personal matters if you would let me."**

** "Do as you please. You have bigger fish to fry than the murder at hand. But do us a favor, any information you get from those two could be helpful to us. Report anything they say back to me."**

** "Right, I can do that. It was brought to my attention when I left, that the guards have Keirsten on suicide watch... they've looked into her past and said they felt it was the best thing they could do with her."**

** "Suicide watch? Don't you think that's a bit much?"**

** "That's what I said. But then again, it's extra protection on her, I feel a bit safer with that knowledge."**

** Aaron gave a slight shrug. "This is true. Now then, get yourself to work on those emails, and lets get ourselves out of Dallas as soon as we can please."**

** Spencer nodded, and headed to find Penelope to get the stack of emails. The task at hand was not something he was looking forward to. He never thought he would be diving into Keirsten's personal life like this.**

** Keirsten sighed softly as she sat on a bench out in the court yard. She hated the fact that there were so many guards around her. What did they think she was going to do, go completely crazy on them? She watched all the other women out doing their thing. Her attention was grabbed, and her heart started racing as she spotted Anne Verde, and Marie Holler headed right in her direction. She should have known that they would be here.**

** "Well look what we have here Anne, seems like little Keirsten has been reunited with us once again," Marie said with a grin as they stopped right in front of the bench.**

** "Why must you two continue to make my life a living hell? I don't get what I did wrong. If I remember correctly, once Marie and I graduated from high school, you two declared that you wanted nothing more to do with me. So guess what, I moved on with my life. I didn't break contact with you girls, you told me to stay out of your lives. I did what you told me to do."**

** "Shouldn't have listened to us. We thought you knew better than to do what we asked," Anne declared folding her arms.**

** "While I was still in Dallas, you had every means available to get a hold of me. Granted I was only there for one summer after high school before I moved to Virginia, but you still could have tried to get me before then. Why wait four years after the fact to try and get me?"**

** "We learned that we needed you. When we couldn't find you, we had to find some way to get your attention."**

** "Marie... that doesn't even make sense. You go around killing people that I had falling outs with to try and get my attention? Then when it does nothing more than get you thrown in here, you find some way to get me locked up in here. What the hell do you need me for so badly, that you have to go on a killing spree to get my attention?"**

** "Doesn't really matter. What matters now, is we've got you, and there's no getting away from us now," Anne stated firmly.**

** "Were you guys not considering the fact that I've married an agent of the FBI who's going to work his ass off to get me out of here? Or the fact that other than your words, there is no evidence that ties me to the murders?"**

** "Yeah, because we're so scared of your husband. No proof that what you say is real, we haven't seen this, _FBI agent_ you speak of. So where is he?" Anne asked.**

** "I told you, he's working on getting the evidence needed to prove my innocence. Anything the BAU can find that can or can not tie me to you two besides that time in high school, can help spring me from here. All they will find, is that stay in the mental ward one summer because you two pushed me to the brink of killing myself that I felt I needed some serious help."**

** "Yeah, I still don't buy any of what you're saying. It's two against on Keirsten Hunt. And based on what we've said, the evidence is stacked against you," Marie claimed.**

** "Actually it is eight against two, and they can find more evidence that is stacked nice and neatly on my side. Oh, and get it right, it's Keirsten Reid, not Hunt."**

** "We'll believe it when there's proof, until then, you're still pathetic little Keirsten Hunt to us. Not like it even matters anyways," Anne claimed.**

** "Well, right now, how about you two just back off and leave me the hell alone? I believe I've been through enough thanks to you little bitches," Keirsten snapped.**

** "We'll vamoose for now. But we won't be gone forever. You will see us around again, you can be sure of that," Anne stated before she and Marie walked off.**

** Keirsten ran her fingers through her hair, and got up realizing how much she was shaking. She walked over to one of the guards, her arms over her chest. "I need to call my husband... it's urgent."**

** "Nobody gets phone privileges for another hour, now go sit back down," the guard stated. **

__**"If I don't get a hold of my husband, I'm going to go into an anxiety attack, which isn't pretty. Knowing my husband, he's probably come out this way with my anxiety medications that I need to take when one is getting ready to start up. So either let me call him, or someone else needs to get a hold of him for me."**

** "Nobody was informed of you having anxiety issues. How can we be sure you are telling the truth?"**

** "If nobody was informed, then that means nobody asked the right questions, or even bothered to find anything out about the person you've unjustly locked up. Now will someone please call for a Doctor Spencer Reid to come up here with my anxiety medications?"**

** The guard rolled his eyes, before making a request over the radio. He couldn't believe that this woman was being so snippy with him. Who did she think she was anyways?**

** Keirsten folded her arms over her chest as she stood there, waiting for a response from the man who just continued to look at her as if she were stupid. She couldn't believe how hateful the guy was being.**

** "Someone is coming to bring you inside. We're putting you in solitary confinement."**

** "Solitary confinement? That's not going to stop an anxiety attack, I need my medications for anxiety."**

** "Pipe down. Your little husband has been called for them, and he'll be leaving them here for future cases."**

** Keirsten bit her lower lip some when she felt her arms being yanked roughly behind her, and was cuffed. She couldn't handle be handled so roughly by any man, especially ones she knew nothing about.**

** "Get her locked up and out of my hair. I'm tired of this one already," the warden said harshly.**

** Keirsten threw a glare in the wardens direction as she was led back inside. She would be sure to let Spencer know exactly what was going on while she was here. She knew these men could be cruel, but there was a limit.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve**

** Keirsten stood beside her friend's coffin. She felt the tears running down her face, as she placed her hand on the wood. "Had I never left Rowlett... you would still be alive. I'm sorry Sissy," she whispered softly, looking at her friends lifeless face.**

** "Keirst... this was not because of what you did... please stop beating yourself up for it," Spencer said placing a hand on Keirsten's shoulder. He gave a light squeeze, and led Keirsten away from the coffin.**

** "I can't help it... you have no idea how much is on my plate right now with this Spencer. I'm locked up because Louise was killed... as were Nicole, Alexander, all of them... because I wanted to make a better life for myself, and knew I couldn't get very far in a small town like Rowlett, so I left."**

** "You're locked up, because Marie Holler and Anne Verde have found away to put all the blame on you. Trust me, once all this is over, Dallas still won't be done with me because you've been treated with no justice what so ever. There is no reason to lock you up without a trial. They did not need to do so just to make sure you showed up for your trial at that."**

** "How did I let those two try and ruin everything in my life Spencer?"**

** "You didn't do anything to make them do this. They just have a few too many screws loose as you would probably put it."**

** "I made them what they are... dependent on me. All because I have the natural instinct to help those in need..."**

** "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. One day it will come in handy, it has before. You couldn't have known back then that those two would go insane and do stuff like what they are right now."**

** Keirsten looked up at Spencer with tear filled eyes. She could feel herself falling apart inside. There was no telling when she would completely break from everything going on. She made her way into her husband's arms, burying her face in his chest, as she felt herself starting to shake violently.**

** "Keirst... calm down... I don't have your anxiety medication with me."**

** "She already took them before you picked her up," the prison guard claimed.**

** Spencer glared over at the man. He had a hard time persuading the warden to let Keirsten out for a few hours for the funeral. He finally had to strike a deal where a guard would be with them the entire time to make sure she was brought back in. "You don't give them to her on a schedule, she takes them when her anxiety is starting to act up like this, other wise, in about an hour or two, she'll be in a total state of panic. No wonder she fell asleep on the way up here... they knock her out in thirty minutes so she doesn't panic."**

** "How where we supposed to know about that?" the guard asked.**

** Spencer tightened his grip on Keirsten, feeling her shaking getting worse. "I gave written and verbal instructions, and if you read the ones on the bottle, you would have known as well. Keirst, stay with me, I need you to calm down."**

** Keirsten was far out of it. Her hands clinched together in tight fists as she started to squirm. "I need air," she gasped slightly.**

** "You have air," the guard stated.**

** Spencer lifted Keirsten up and shot a second glare at the prison guard. "She means fresh air," he retorted before carrying Keirsten outside. Once out in the fresh air, he set Keirsten back on her feet, and ran his fingers through her hair. He noticed all the dirty looks people had been giving them. He was thankful for Keirsten's sake, that the service hadn't started up yet. He wouldn't be able to get her out of the state she was in now, he knew she was too far gone.**

** "What the hell is wrong with her?"**

** "She has anxiety problems. They got so bad after she got beat up by Anne Verde and Marie Holler, that she has to be treated for random attacks with medication. She hates it because she dislikes taking medications in the first place, but she also hates being so out of energy after attacks like these."**

** "If she's the one pulling all the strings to these killings, why would she have anxiety issues?"**

** Spencer gritted his teeth, as he felt Keirsten's body jerk slightly. "She isn't behind the killings. Verde and Holler are, they've been trying to track Keirsten down for years, and couldn't figure out how to get her attention. So they started the killing spree up. They had no clue Keirsten was in Virginia, nor that she was involved with me, a member of the FBI's BAU. Anyways, attention grabbed, now they are trying to keep it. Those two put her in a mental facility a few years ago on suicide watch. They're monsters. Keirsten here has no reason to be locked up at all."**

** "You really believe she's innocent?"**

** Spencer looked up, his grip starting to loosen as Keirsten's tremors started to slow down. "Of course I do. She's my wife, and having worked the original case, and gone through her entire history of contact since high school, there is no evidence of her communicating with the killers. No email, no regular letters, nothing. Keirsten Reid, is innocent, and is already being treated as if she's guilty before she even stands a fair trial."**

** "Keep believing, but I'm still not convinced. You better have one hell of a rabbit to pull out of a hat when that trial gets here in three weeks."**

** "Trust me, I do," Spencer stated as Keirsten went limp in his arms. "She's finally relaxing for the moment. Keirst, are you with me?"**

** Keirsten stayed silent for a moment, before looking up at Spencer. Her face was pale, and her pupils where very dilated. It took her a few moments to register what had just happened, before she gave a light nod. "Y-yeah... I'm with you."**

** "You don't look so good... I hate to say this, but we need to get you back. You should be in bed resting before the next half of this attack starts."**

** "N-no... I belong here... saying good bye to Louise."**

** "You need to rest. Don't you argue that point with me."**

** "Spencer, I'll be fine. Please... don't take me back just yet."**

** Spencer shook his head. "No choice Keirst, you've got to rest. Sorry."**

** Keirsten squeaked slightly when she was lifted into Spencer's arms. "I don't want to leave," she murmured, burying her face some.**

** Spencer didn't reply as he carried Keirsten out to the car. He was somewhat grateful to the guard that had followed them when the door was opened, and he put Keirsten in her seat. As he thought she would, she was already starting to crash. He hoped that this exhaustion would last long enough to prevent any more rounds of panic attacks.**

** "She going to be all right?" the guard asked.**

** "She'll be fine... once this trial is over, the shock of her best friend being dead, and she's back home in Virginia, she'll be okay. One thing that would do her a lot of good, is having Adalynn with her."**

** "Adalynn?"**

** "Our one year old pit bull. Having her around keeps most panic attacks at bay. Or if one is fixing to come on all of a sudden, with no warning, Adalynn knows it right away and alerts Keirsten to it so she takes her medication to keep it all under control."**

** "S-Spencer. If I rest now during the funeral... will you at least take me to the burial?" Keirsten asked in a soft murmur.**

** "Keirst, I don't think you can stay awake long enough after that last attack, other wise, I would. You need to be laying down, and sleeping."**

** Keirsten gave a small pout. She hated when Spencer was right about these things, and how stubborn he could be about it. Credit was given to him though, he was the only one in her life that really cared about her as far as she could tell. Her parents didn't even take charge when it came to her anxiety problems. In fact, they had been part of what caused her anxiety issues.**

** "Look, I'm not aloud to do something like this. But she doesn't have to be back in Dallas until two this afternoon, and I am staying close. Take her where you are staying for the night, let her rest there. I won't tell anybody, and she'll probably rest better anyways," the guard suggested.**

** Spencer looked at the guard a bit confused. "Y-yeah... she would rest better if I'm close by... thanks," he replied, getting into the drivers seat. He had never known a prison guard to go against protocol. Maybe this one had a heart after all.**

** Spencer carried Keirsten into the hotel room he had been staying in, and laid her in the center of the bed. Once again, he was grateful for the guard that had been ordered to follow Keirsten around. It made getting doors and such open a lot easier.**

** "I'll leave you two alone, and just stand outside the door. No funny business, or stuff like this won't be permitted again."**

** Spencer nodded slightly, and sat beside Keirsten. "Thank you again, for letting me take care of her properly, instead of just making me send her back while she's like this."**

** The guard walked out of the room, and closed the door. Once he knew they were alone, Spencer laid beside Keirsten, and placed a kiss on her neck. "Keirst... just what on Earth are Anne and Marie wanting with you so badly, that you have to go through this nightmare?"**

** Keirsten stirred lightly, stretching out some as she opened her eyes. "Hmm... where am I?"**

** "The guard seems to have somewhat of a heart, said since you aren't due back in Dallas until two, you can rest here with me. He's standing outside the door right now."**

** Keirsten nodded lightly, yawning a bit. "To answer your question... they want revenge. They asked me years ago to stay out of their lives, I did, I moved on, and eventually forgot about those two. But they didn't forget that if they ever needed anything, and they could find me, I would help. Guess what, I left Texas, moved to Virginia, and they could not find me. So they had to find someway to get my attention... what they've done, is what they came up with. They aren't the brightest crayons in the box. They do know my parents, who probably would have told them the way to get a hold of me."**

** "So this is what they do when they can't find you? Kill off your former friends to try and catch your attention?"**

** "Basically... stupid I know. But they've got what they wanted... me back in Dallas, where I don't want to be at all."**

** Spencer brushed his lips against Keirsten's. "We'll be back where we belong soon. Don't get yourself worked up again. Need to talk about something else now."**

** Keirsten yawned once more, and curled up close to Spencer. "Not sure what to talk about."**

** "So why don't you take a small nap? You had a pretty bad anxiety attack, it came on rather quickly too. Which brings me to the subject, why did you take your medicine before you actually needed it?"**

** "Think I had a choice? I've told them not to give them to me on a schedule, but they insist I must take them, then get mad when they catch me sleeping not long after."**

** Spencer gritted his teeth some. "Have you tried refusing to take it?"**

** "Yup, only to have it forced down my throat. Spencer, I know how those medications work, when to take them, when not to take them. Don't think I haven't tried to keep them from giving me those pills when they aren't needed."**

** Spencer could feel his temper starting to build up. "They are just really stupid out there, aren't they?" he questioned through gritted teeth.**

** Keirsten looked up at Spencer. "Just about sums them up."**

** Spencer sighed lightly. "As said, you won't be in there much longer. Erin is also pulling some strings with all this. Hotch informed her on everything, and she's trying to get you out of prison. Your rights where violated the minute they came into our house and arrested you before you got a fair trial. As cold hearted as Erin can be, she's not one for letting a person have their rights ripped away."**

** "How much longer do you think I'll be there?"**

** "Let me think... Erin is FBI, and has quite a few connections, shouldn't be much longer."**

** "I can't stay there much longer, not when Anne and Marie keep harassing me every chance they get."**

** Spencer sat up slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Hold on, you never told me those two are in the same area of the prison you are."**

** "They were the reason for my near panic attack my first day on lock up. They have the cell next to me."**

** "We need you out of there, fast then. That's not a safe place for you to begin with. Put those two in the mix, and we're asking for a shitload of trouble."**

** "I know... I don't want to think about them right now. We have the next three hours to ourselves, and I want to get my mind off of anything to do with my situation."**

** Spencer thought for a few moments. A sly grin came to his face, as he nuzzled into Keirsten's neck, and slowly started to undo the zipper of her dress.**

** Keirsten squirmed lightly, giggling softly. "Spencer... I don't think this is the time for that."**

** "Wanting to get your mind off things right? I know just the way to do that."**

** "What if the guard outside the door hears us?"**

** Spencer shook his head. "Won't hear a thing if we can keep it down," he claimed slipping Keirsten's dress off of her. He pressed his lips against hers to prevent any protests as to what he was doing.**

** Keirsten squeaked when she felt her dress being slipped off. She knew there was no real point in stopping him at this point, and he was right. This would be just what she needed to get her mind off of everything that was putting her through several anxiety attacks. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, and sucked gently on his lower lip. _'Here's to trying to relax my mind for the first time in more than a month,' _she thought to herself.**

** Keirsten was laying down back in her cell. The black dress she had been wearing, had been switched out to her orange prison jumper. Her mind was no longer focused on her losses, or the fact that she was in prison. It kept focused on Spencer, bringing a goofy grin to her face. She was able to keep calm, knowing at the moment, Spencer was still close by, keeping Anne and Marie out of her hair while he questioned the two of them. He was going to try and get information that the BAU wasn't able to get.**

** Keirsten sighed softly, turning over on her side, and looking out at the empty hall. All the other inmates were outside, while she had been granted permission to stay inside, so long as she stayed in her cell for the time.**

** Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift around. She was starting to catch the smell of food cooking in the cafeteria. _'Have I really been gone long enough to where it's close to time for eating?' _she thought to herself with a scrunched up nose.**

** Normally, she wouldn't complain at the idea of food. In fact, she didn't find the food here to be too bad, it was at least edible. However, she could feel her stomach clinching. With in a few moments, she was up and out of her bed, and getting sick to her stomach.**

** _'What the hell? I was fine just an hour ago...'_**

** Keirsten took a deep breath after she had finished getting sick. She stood slowly from the ground, and walked over to the little sink to wash her face off. She hated the fact that the toilet was unable to be flushed at the current time. She had a strong feeling her cellmate would be pretty frustrated with her as well.**

** She sighed once more, turned over on her side, and fell asleep. Her stomach just wasn't being her friend right now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

** Spencer sat in the interview room, eying the two women that sat before him. Right now, he wanted to do nothing more than strangle them. He hated them both for what they were putting him and Keirsten through. But being the professional that he was, he kept a cool composure, and refrained from yelling and screaming at them.**

** "What do you want with us?" Marie asked folding her arms across her chest. She kept her glare focused on Spencer, and a scowl across her mouth.**

** "I want to know the truth. Why are you tormenting my wife?"**

** "Why shouldn't we? She promised to look after us, and she went back on her word. We want her to know the pain she put the two of us through," Anne claimed.**

** "By nearly killing her and getting her locked up? She's told me the truth of what happened. Now I want to know what you two are really up too."**

** "Listen here freak, we told her to leave us alone, very true. We were wanting to try and have a little independence. However, when that failed, and we started getting into trouble because Keirsten wasn't around to steer us in the right direction. She was not to be found anywhere. We wanted her to have a bit of trouble as well."**

** Spencer listened to the two of them talking. They were unaware that he was recording everything they said. When push came to shove at the trial, if nothing else worked, he had their word. This recording would be exactly what would prove Keirsten's innocence in the end.**

** "So what about these new killings that are springing up now with you two behind bars? Keirsten's friends and loved ones. Are those your doing as well, or have we got a copy cat on our hands?" Spencer asked.**

** "Like we'd be stupid enough to tell you that information? Nice try," Marie retorted with a snort.**

** That was all he needed to hear on that. He stood up and walked out of the room. His interview was over with. Spencer sighed softly, reaching into his pocket, and turning off the recorder.**

** "Keirsten, I'm going to get you out of this mess, and it's going to happen soon, I promise."**

** Keirsten had been sick for the last few days she had been locked up. She had been told by Spencer of what he had just worked on, and was pretty positive that things would go well. Having so much to work with, she failed to mention to him that she was unable to hold a single thing down.**

** Spencer had arranged for a lawyer to defend her, and had gotten the evidence that he needed to get her back out of Dallas. Keirsten was falling even more in love with her husband, the harder he worked at trying to clear up her name.**

** "Missus Reid, your husband is here for a visit," the warden claimed.**

** Keirsten looked up from the toilet bowl after just getting sick once again.**

**She slowly stood up, and went to clean her face up some before walking over and getting cuffed to be led to Spencer.**

** She could feel Marie and Anne watching her, eyes staring daggers right into her back. Holding her head up high, she ignored the two trouble makers, and concentrated on seeing her husband's face.**

** As soon as Keirsten was in Spencer's presence, the cuffs were removed, and her arms were around him in a hug.**

** "Are you okay Keirst? You look like you just came out of an anxiety attack..." Spencer said with a frown.**

** Keirsten blinked slightly. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror since Louise's funeral, and since she had started getting sick, this is the first time Spencer had arrived since right after an episode.**

** "N-no, my anxiety has been okay for now. Unless a new symptom is that I'm getting sick to my stomach."**

** "Doubtful that would be a symptom without the others showing up as well. You look really pale. What's going on Keirsten?"**

** "I've just been sick to my stomach the last few days is all. The smell of food makes me queezy, and I can't hold a thing down."**

** "Have you said anything to anybody until now?"**

** Keirsten nodded as she eased into Spencer's arms, holding close to him. "Yes I have. In fact, once I'm done here, they're walking me down to the infirmary to see what's going on."**

** "Anything else besides the sickness going on?"**

** "Tired, and restless. But that's probably because I'm only holding down fluid. Not to mention, I'm starting to feel a little bloated in the legs."**

** Spencer placed a kiss on Keirsten's forehead. "Not sure what's going on. But as soon as you find out, be sure you tell me, understood?"**

** Keirsten nodded. "I will, promise."**

** "On the bright side, enough strings have been pulled. You still have to stand trial, but you will be out of here tomorrow morning. You just can't leave Dallas just yet."**

** A smile came across Keirsten's face. She was ready to get out of this place that did nothing more than depress her, and scare her every time Anne or Marie was near by. "Tell Erin Strauss thank you for me. I really appreciate her going through all that she did to get me out of here."**

** "Will do."**

** Keirsten's face paled slightly, before she backed away from Spencer and ran over to the nearest trash can to get sick.**

** Spencer winced some when he saw this happen. "I think I'm going to leave early so they can check you out. If you've been getting sick like this for a few days, you could be dehydrated soon."**

** "I'm fine," Keirsten exclaimed before she got sick again.**

** "No you aren't. I haven't seen you this sick since last fall. Only you seem to be even sicker now."**

** Keirsten sighed lightly. Again, she knew Spencer was right, and that he was going to get his way. "Okay, I'll go. Promise you'll be here for me in as soon as you can be tomorrow?"**

** "Of course I will. Now go on before you get sick again."**

** Keirsten walked away from the trash can, her face a little paler than it had been when she first walked in. She looked up at Spencer, and wrapped her arms around him in one more hug. "I love you Spencer."**

** "I love you too. Now go," Spencer replied placing a kiss on Keirsten's forehead.**

** Keirsten walked over to the door where she was cuffed and led away from Spencer. Like on her way down to the visiting area, she kept her head held high. She knew now that the law would be on her side, and that soon, she'd be free to live her life fully, without any complications, with her husband.**

** Spencer waited outside after signing Keirsten's release papers. He hadn't heard from her after he had left, and was a little frustrated that she had not let him know what was making her so sick. He was anxious to finally hold her without having any guards watching all around him.**

** He paced back and fourth in front of the building. When the door opened, her turned to see his young wife walking out with a small smile on her pale face. Making a dash up the stairs, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her body close to his.**

** "Spencer, too tight," Keirsten squeaked softly.**

** "Too bad... too many nights not being able to have you in my arms, you're going to have to deal with it."**

** "I just got sick on the way out... I don't want to get sick again."**

** Spencer sighed lightly, and loosened his grip up, and looked into Keirsten's eyes. "Did they tell you what's been making you sick?"**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. "Yup. I'll tell you later though, not being able to hold much down here, I'm starving. I want to see if there is anything I can hold down."**

** Spencer smirked slightly. "I guess getting something in you would be a good idea. Nothing too heavy, don't want you getting sick again. Why don't you tell me on the way to grab something?"**

** Keirsten acted like she was thinking hard on that idea before grinning. "I can do that. Let's get away from this place."**

** Spencer kept his arms around his wife and led her down the steps. Once at the car, he helped her in, and got in himself. After getting a good three miles away from the prison, he glanced over at Keirsten. "Okay, so tell me. What did they say is making you sick?"**

** "I'll tell you when you aren't driving."**

** "That wasn't the deal. You said you would tell me on the way to get something to eat."**

** "I mulled it over and decided that might not be the safest thing to do. So, I'll just wait."**

** "Keirsten, I would like to know what's going on."**

** "Fine, then pull over in the nearest parking lot, because I am not telling you while we are on the road."**

** Spencer rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot of one of the gas stations. "Okay, I'm pulled over. Now spill, what's going on."**

** Keirsten thought for a moment first. She leaned over, and placed a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek. "I'll start with saying that what has been making me sick is not contagious."**

** "That's good, but what is it?"**

** Keirsten took a deep breath. "Spencer... I'm... I'm pregnant."**

** It took a moment or so for the words to sink in as Spencer sat there speechless, his eyes glued on Keirsten. Had he really just heard what he thought he heard? "Would you repeat what you just said please?" he questioned with a slight crack in his voice.**

** "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," Keirsten repeated sheepishly.**

** Spencer shook his head a bit, before smiling. "Heh, wasn't expecting you to say those words. Are you sure?"**

** "Positive. They said my anxiety problems made symptoms show sooner because the attacks were upsetting the baby."**

** "Guess that means we better keep a closer eye on those attacks."**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. "Might not be a bad idea. But while you're out of town on cases, it won't be so easily done."**

** "Easier than you think. I'll talk with Strauss and let her know what's going on there and see if I can just work with Penelope on the cases that take me out of state."**

** Keirsten shook her head some. "I couldn't ask you to do that. Your team needs you, you're an important person to the BAU."**

** "They understand that you come first in my book. With this, they will fully understand. The whole team worries about you with your anxiety issues."**

** "Spencer, I'll be fine. I'm out of that horrid place, and once the trial is over with, the anxiety should be easier to handle."**

** Spencer looked into Keirsten's eyes and sighed softly. "All right... but at the first sign that it's not in control, I'm staying home with you to make sure you keep calm."**

** "I can agree to something like that."**

** Spencer placed a hand on Keirsten's cheek, and smiled a bit more. "Can't believe that we're going to have a baby."**

** Keirsten held Spencer's hand, blushing lightly. "Guess we better start believing it huh?"**

** Spencer leaned across the car, and placed a kiss on Keirsten's cheek. "Not sure I'm able to drive safely just yet."**

** "Want me to drive then? One I know Dallas a bit better than you, two I'm in a good state to do so."**

** Spencer nodded lightly. "Guess I can live with that."**

** Both of them got out of the car, and when they both reached the front of the car, Spencer took Keirsten into his arms once more, holding her tenderly and close to his form. "Who would have ever guessed in a million years, that I would be married and have kids?" he asked softly.**

** "There's no reason it couldn't have happened. Other wise, it wouldn't be happening right now."**

** Spencer held on for a few more moments, enjoying the feel of the woman that was held against his body. When he finally let go, he placed a kiss on Keirsten's lips, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You've made me one of the luckiest guys on the planet. Now then, let's finally get you fed. I can hear your stomach growling from up here."**

** Keirsten laughed as she got in on the drivers seat. "To figure out what I can eat as well. Hope for once in a few days, I'll be able to keep food held down."**

** Spencer smiled as he watched his wife. His mind was wandering all over the place now about the idea of their child on the way. He only hoped he could take as good care of his own child. The only other child he had ever taken care of, was Henry, J.J's son, as well as his godson. Now he had his own to tend to on the way.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen**

** The day had come for Keirsten to stand her trial. The BAU had finally caught the killer, Ethan Hannelore, Marie Holler's boyfriend. Keirsten didn't know how they caught him, but she was glad that nobody else she cared about was being killed.**

** Spencer walked up and wrapped his arms around Keirsten, and smiled lightly. They had decided to keep the news of the baby to themselves until they were back home. "We're going to win this. There's no way that Anne or Verde can manipulate the trial to their favor."**

** "You really think so?"**

** "Yup. Now come on, we better get going. Traffic is terrible, and we have an hour to get to the court house."**

** Keirsten looked around and grabbed her bag. She did one more glance in the mirror, before following Spencer out the door. She was ready to finally prove her innocence, and to be over with all of the insanity that had started back on Halloween the year before.**

** The whole BAU was standing outside of the hotel to await the couple. They were all ready to defend her to the best of their ability.**

** "Hey Keirsten, we're all rooting for you. You've got this case in the bag," Derek said.**

** "Thanks Derek. I'm feeling pretty confident in all of this. Anne and Marie might be skilled in lying, but there is more evidence stacked against them than against me."**

** "Look, we've got all we can give for you. The most important thing I believe, will be what Morgan over heard while they were beating you, and Reid's recording of their interview," Aaron claimed.**

** Keirsten nodded as she got into the car. "I think we've also got Anthony to count on... the only one to survive the shooting spree, and he can give a testament to what had happened."**

** Keirsten and Spencer were joined by Penelope, Derek, and Emily in the vehicle. They were all silent on the way to the court house. Keirsten knew all was going to go well, but her stomach was starting to get upset.**

** "Spencer... pull over, I'm gonna be sick," Keirsten claimed as she covered her mouth.**

** Spencer looked over at Keirsten's paling face before pulling to the side. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he watched Keirsten open the door, unbuckle, and get sick.**

** Keirsten waited a moment or two after having just lost her breakfast to the ground outside. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes before closing the door and buckling back up. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just nervous about this is all."**

** "I thought you were okay with standing trial?" Emily questioned.**

** Keirsten tilted her head back, taking a few more deep breaths. "I am. But that doesn't mean my anxiety isn't going to act up."**

** Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. "You need to take one of these before you go into a panic attack?" he asked handing it over.**

** "No, I'll be okay," Keirsten claimed. She turned the bottle to one of the warning labels, and handed it back to Spencer where he could read it. Her pills weren't to be taken when pregnant.**

** Spencer read the label, and nodded in understanding before putting it back in his pocket. "We good to go again?"**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. "Yeah, I'm okay."**

** "I didn't know you had anxiety issues this badly Keirsten," Emily said from the backseat.**

** "They normally aren't. It's just that my nerves are really worked up, and it's making me feel sick."**

** "You sure you'll be able to take the stand without getting sick?" Emily questioned.**

** "Pretty sure. I'm not shaking, my heart isn't racing. I'll do just fine."**

** "You look a little pale Keirst, you sure you're okay?" Spencer asked.**

** "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, my stomach is already starting to settle down now."**

** Spencer stole a quick glance as he continued down the highway. The rest of the trip was made in silence. Once they arrived at the court house, Spencer walked around as Keirsten got out of the car.**

** "Are you absolutely sure you are okay? Your face is still somewhat pale," he asked low enough so nobody else could hear him.**

** "Spencer, I am fine, would you relax? I'm not going to get sick again. I wasn't nervous in the first place."**

** "Was it..."**

** Keirsten nodded lightly. "Yeah, didn't like what I ate earlier. But I wasn't going to say anything with others around right now."**

** "Come on you two, we're all wanting to get home to Virginia before this year is over," Penelope called out.**

** Spencer took Keirsten's hand in his, and the two walked up the steps of the court house. It was time for the truth to be out once and for all.**

** Keirsten sat on the witness stand, turned to face the jury. Her lawyer was seated while the other sides lawyer questioned her.**

** "Keirsten Hunt, could you tell me how long you have known Marie Holler, and Anne Verde?" the lawyer asked.**

** "I've known Marie for about six years, and Anne for five. Also, it's Reid, not Hunt."**

** "My mistake. You three were close in school correct?"**

** Keirsten nodded. "That is correct, the two of them hardly left my side while we were in school together."**

** The lawyer paced back and fourth. "Would they have done anything for you back in those days?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Anything you asked?"**

** "Other than to give me some space when I needed it, yes."**

** "What happened between the three of you after you and Marie graduated?"**

** "The two of them asked me to leave them alone, so I did, telling them that if they ever needed any help that they could reach me on my phone. Two years after completing my basics in college here in Dallas then moved to Virginia, where I got my teaching degree and became a teacher. I had not heard from them, and all my contact information changed."**

** "So you live in Virginia now?"**

** "That is correct."**

** "Do you know if the two girls ever tried to get a hold of you?"**

** "No, they could have gotten my new information from my parents, and they knew it. But I don't think they ever did."**

** "Now then, what was your connection to the victims back in late October, early November of last year?"**

** Keirsten closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alex, Hammelton, and Dustin where my ex-boyfriends from high school. Nicole was a former friend, and Anthony is like a brother to me."**

** "Were Anne and Marie aware of your relations with the victims?"**

** "Anne didn't even know Nicole, but she knew of my relations with the others. Marie knew of all of them."**

** "No further questions."**

** Keirsten could feel her nerves starting to act up. She couldn't help but wonder how things were looking now when her own lawyer walked up to the stand.**

** "Missus Reid, could you tell us of an incident that occurred the summer before your senior year?" the lawyer questioned.**

** "I was self admitted to Terrell state mental hospital."**

** "For what purpose?"**

** "I was being so emotionally drained by the drama of Anne Verde and Marine Holler, that my thoughts were turning suicidal. I didn't trust myself to not act on the thoughts, so I admitted myself out there."**

** "How long where you there?"**

** "The entire summer."**

** "What happened when you got out?"**

** "I was feeling a bit better. I started school back up. When Anne and Marie came around, I told them I needed some space every now and then. As stated before, they would not do that for me."**

** "Would you say you were relieved when they finally asked you to leave them alone?"**

** "Extremely so. I was finally able to relax, and not have to deal with any drama."**

** "Yet you still said if they ever needed any help, they could turn to you?"**

** "I was raised that no matter what, you never turn your back on anybody who needs your help. Even if the person has caused you nothing but pain."**

** "Understood. One last question, what was your connection to Louise Red?"**

** Tears started to well up in Keirsten's eyes. "She was like my sister. I've known her since I was in the sixth grade."**

** "There are no more questions."**

** "You may step down Missus Reid," the judge said.**

** Keirsten gave a light nod and stepped down, and walked over to take a seat.**

** "Judge, I call Anne Verde to the stand."**

** Anne was brought up to the stand in cuffs and sworn in before she took her seat.**

** "Anne Verde, what is your connection with Keirsten Reid?"**

** "We met during marching band. She helped me out whenever I had seizures."**

** "Where you ever aware of the fact that she was stressed out?"**

** "No, she never showed any signs of being stressed."**

** "Had you heard what happened the summer she was in the mental hospital?"**

** "If she told me, I forgot. My seizures tend to wipe memories frequently."**

** "Were you ever asked to give Keirsten any space?"**

** "I was. But being in band together, and her jumping to the ready whenever I had seizures sent mixed messages. So I never listened."**

** "Did Marie listen?"**

** "No sir, neither one of us listened when asked to give Keirsten space."**

** "No further questions."**

** The other lawyer made is way up. "Anne, I'm going to ask you one question. What made you and Marie go on your killing spree?"**

** "We got an email from Keirsten, asking if we would do it for her. I don't remember the reason behind it."**

** Keirsten sat there silently, and folded her arms over. She thought for a moment before leaning over to her lawyer. "You need to call on one of the guys who worked the original case."**

** Keirsten's lawyer nodded as Anne made her way back over to her seat beside Marie and the prison guard.**

** "Sir, the defense would like to call Penelope Garcia to the stand."**

** Keirsten watched her friend take the stand now and get sworn in. She listened carefully to the questions and answers.**

** "Miss Garcia, what is your profession?"**

** "I'm a technical analysis for the FBI's behavioral analysis unit."**

** "So your job is to do background checks from your computer, is that correct?"**

** "It is."**

** "Can you pull up any information you wish to?"**

** "Anything at all, from phone numbers, emails linked to a particular IP address. You name it you got it. Only thing I can not get is disposable cell phone numbers, but I can get a hold of credit card purchases as well."**

** "So if you had to, would you be able to pull up any received and sent emails?"**

** "Absolutely. That would be easily done."**

** "Could you pull up those from and too Keirsten Reid?"**

** "All ready have."**

** "Would you be able to tell us if any contact was indeed made through email, as Marie and Anne have both claimed?"**

** "No sir. I did not read all the emails. I printed them out and gave them to Spencer to look through, what would take me days to read would only take him a matter of hours."**

** "What about phone records?"**

** "There were only six numbers on her records that traced back to Texas, two were her parents, the others were Louise Red, Natasha Welch and Elizabeth Williams."**

** "Anything showing she made a purchase for a disposable phone?"**

** "None."**

** "No further questions."**

** "Penelope Garcia, is it true that you and the entire BAU has a personal relationship with the defense?" the prosecuting lawyer asked.**

** "We do."**

** "What is that relationship?"**

** "She is the wife of Spencer Reid."**

** The lawyer nodded slightly, folding his arms. "So, is it possible you guys would hide or overlook anything on purpose to keep her out of jail?"**

** "No, we don't do stuff like that for anybody, not even our own."**

** "Do you have any way to back up that statement?"**

** "When Derek Morgan was arrested a few years ago back in his home town for a series of murders, and we were called out there. We treated him just like we would anybody else that was a suspect."**

** "Were you in Rowlett for the case of the murders taking place?"**

** "No sir. Unless there is going to be noway to communicate from Virginia, I never follow along on cases. I stay in the office and work from there where I have multiple screens to work from."**

** "No further questions."**

** "Does anybody here have any information that could help figure out what's fact and what's fabricated here?" the judge asked with her arms crossed. "Because right now, I'm not convinced of anything."**

** Keirsten leaned over to her lawyer one more time. Her best bet would be anything Spencer or Derek had to say.**

** "Your honor, we would like to call Derek Morgan to the stands," the lawyer claimed.**

** Derek took his place, and was sworn in.**

** "Derek Morgan, what was your position in the killings back in November?"**

** "I'm a profiler, and I was the one who found Anne and Marie beating up on Keirsten in Marie's home."**

** "You told us in your testament that you heard something from Anne Verde before the arrest was made, is that correct?"**

** "It is, before Emily Prentiss and I made our presence known, I overheard Anne saying that if Keirsten had never left Rowlett and abandoned them, then the people who were killed would still be alive."**

** "Did you put this information in your report?"**

** "I did."**

** "You also interviewed Anne and Marie recently, with Emily Prentiss, correct?"**

** "That is correct, but we got no information. They were not willing to communicate with us since we had them recording."**

** "So that interview turned out dead?"**

** "It did."**

** "No further questions."**

** "The prosecution has no questions for the witness," the opposing lawyer claimed.**

** Derek sat down. Keirsten hoped that Spencer would be called to the stand. He had the one thing that would get her out of Dallas, and back home. She closed her eyes once more, and listened close, and heard just what she wanted. It was time for Spencer to give his testimony.**

** "Doctor Reid, is it true that the defense is your wife?" the prosecuting attorney asked.**

** "That is correct, we just got married two months ago."**

** "How long have you known Keirsten?"**

** "Three years, two months. And before asked, we met at a Star Trek convention."**

** "You went through all the emails that were found of hers, correct?"**

** "Every last one, including the spam mail she gets."**

** "Is this including deleted emails?"**

** "They did, Garcia got every last email from the time Keirsten met Marie Holler, to the day of Keirsten's arrest."**

** "Were there any from or to Anne Verde or Marie Holler?"**

** "No, not a one. I double checked and everything."**

** "Could you have possibly missed one? Or forgotten?"**

** "I went through one by one in the stack of over a thousand emails, and didn't see anything. As a genius with a memory better than that of an elephant, I did not forget a one of them."**

** "Are you positive?"**

** "Absolutely."**

** "No further questions."**

** Keirsten's lawyer made his way up to the stand once more. "Doctor Reid. You had success in your interview with Anne and Marie, correct?"**

** "I did, they had no clue they were being recorded."**

** "Your honor, we have the recording of the interview between Doctor Reid, Anne Verde, and Marie Holler. We would like to present it as evidence to my clients innocence."**

** "Go ahead, maybe we'll finally get to the truth here," the judge replied.**

** The recorder sat on the table with the tape ready to play. Once cued up, the entire court room fell silent as they listened.**

_** "What do you want with us?" **_**came Marie's voice over the recorder.**

_** "I want to know the truth. Why are you tormenting my wife?"**_

_** "Why shouldn't we? She promised to look after us, and she went back on her word. We want her to know the pain she put the two of us through," **_**was ****Anne's reply.**

_** "By nearly killing her and getting her locked up? She's told me the truth of what happened. Now I want to know what you two are really up too."**_

_** "Listen here freak, we told her to leave us alone, very true. We were wanting to try and have a little independence. However, when that failed, and we started getting into trouble because Keirsten wasn't around to steer us in the right direction. She was not to be found anywhere. We wanted her to have a bit of trouble as well." **_

_** "So what about these new killings that are springing up now with you two behind bars? Keirsten's friends and loved ones. Are those your doing as well, or have we got a copy cat on our hands?" Spencer asked.**_

_** "Like we'd be stupid enough to tell you that information? Nice try," **_**came Marie's smart retort.**

** The tape ended there. A smile was on Keirsten's face as it did. The truth was finally out.**

** "You see your honor, the truth comes out in the end after all. Keirsten Reid had nothing more to do with the killings, other than the fact that she had moved on with her life, and learned to finally let those two do things for themselves for a change."**

** The judge's gavel hit the plate. "This trial is over. Missus Reid, you are free to go. I sentence Anne and Marie to life in prison. No chance for bail, and no contact with the outside world like they've been getting recently."**

** Tears of joy ran down Keirsten's face as Spencer made his way over, and pulled her quickly into his arms.**

** "It's finally over," Spencer whispered as he held his crying wife in his arms. "I told you, things would turn out as they should."**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter Fifteen**

** The entire BAU and Keirsten were finally back in Virginia where they belonged. To celebrate the turn out of the trial, they all met up at Keirsten and Spencer's house for dinner.**

** "So, how does it feel to be a free woman again?" Emily asked.**

** "It feels good, now Spencer and I can finally get our lives going together," Keirsten replied looking up at Spencer with a smile.**

** "I think if you two could survive what you just went through, you can survive through anything," Emily stated.**

** "Hope so."**

** Spencer wrapped an arm around Keirsten's waist, and looked at her with a small grin. "We uh... have something we'd like to say."**

** "What have you guys got to tell us now?" Derek questioned.**

** "First off, I'd like to thank you all for helping during the trial. If it weren't for you guys, I'd probably be sitting in a cell with Anne and Marie for the rest of my life," Keirsten replied.**

** "Hey, we knew that you were innocent once Morgan told us what he heard that day you were put in the hospital," Aaron claimed.**

** "Well... the second thing we have to tell you guys... Keirsten is almost two months pregnant," Spencer said sheepishly.**

** "Do what?" Penelope asked wide eyed.**

** "It's true. I'm having a baby. Unfortunately, I found out while I was still behind bars... the day after Louise's funeral."**

** "Wait, only two months, I didn't find out til I was almost three months along with Henry," J.J claimed.**

** "My panic attacks brought on the sickness pretty quickly. When I'd panic, it would upset the baby, making me sick to my stomach."**

** "You guys are going to make great parents," David replied lifting his glass to them.**

** "I hope so. I've had minimum experience with babies besides baby sitting for my cousin Dawn every now and then. The only kids I deal with regularly are kindergarteners, and sometimes, they can be little monsters, especially the little boys."**

** "Have you talked about names yet?" Penelope asked.**

** "Not yet, the only thing that Keirsten is set on, is the baby's middle name is going to be either Louise, or Louis, depending on if it's a boy or a girl," Spencer claimed.**

** "After your friend?"**

** Keirsten nodded lightly to Penelope. She eased herself against Spencer, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe now with those two behind bars, I can finally get over my anxiety issues, and not have so many problems with it. I don't think it would be easy to raise a baby, and have panic attacks to deal with at the same time."**

** "You'll stop having the panic attacks as soon as you stop focusing on them. So just, forget about them, and that you ever even knew them," Spencer instructed.**

** "So Spencer, think your kid will be a genius just like you?" Derek asked.**

** "I hope not. Being a child prodigy was tough, getting bullied on a daily basis. I want our kid to have a normal life," Spencer replied quickly.**

** "You guys just surprise us more and more. First with Spencer bringing you to meet us, announcing you as his girlfriend. Then a little more than two years later, you're engaged, two months ago you guys said your vows, and now a kid on the way. What's going to be next with you two?" Emily questioned.**

** "Well, Spencer doesn't know this. But with the history of my family, there's a pretty good chance that our first is going to also be our second. Twins are very common in my family," Keirsten stated.**

** "Wait... what?" Spencer asked quickly.**

** Keirsten shrugged lightly. "On both sides of my family to be more precise with that."**

** "Wow Reid, you guys are going to have your hands full it would seem," Derek said with a laugh.**

** Keirsten turned quickly as the phone rang, and Adalynn started to bark at it like crazy. "Who could that be?" she questioned. She raised an eyebrow and slowly moved away from Spencer and into the kitchen, leaving them all for a few moments.**

** "So, were you expecting anything like this so early on Reid?" Emily asked.**

** "Not really. But you know what, other than the whole trial thing, I would not change anything that's happened in such a short three years," Spencer claimed.**

** "Have you told your mother yet?"**

** "Not yet, next weekend if we have nothing to do, we might make a trip out there to tell her. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that I'm married."**

** "Think she'll be okay with it?" Aaron asked.**

** "Not sure. We'll see when the time comes for that."**

** "Guys... that was the Dallas county court house calling. They wanted to let me know... Anne just hung herself," Keirsten said. Her face was very pale, and eyes wide.**

** "Why would they notify you of that?" Spencer asked looking over his shoulder.**

** "I'm not sure. I don't even know how to feel about this. I'm relieved that I no longer have to deal with her at all. But at the same time... another person I once cared about... is dead," Keirsten said with a frown.**

** "Keirst, I need you to take deep breaths, and calm down. You can't take your medication anymore, so you don't need to have any panic attacks right now."**

** Keirsten shook her head. "I'm not in the middle of a panic attack, not a normal one. Though I did just lose my lunch unfortunately..."**

** "Why don't you go up and take a nap then?"**

** "I'm fine Spencer. Just a little, confused right now. It's not a big deal. Not going to let this all affect me too much," Keirsten replied before walking over and sitting on the edge of the sofa.**

** "Do they know why she hung herself?" Emily asked.**

** Keirsten shook her head. "No, and personally, I don't care."**

** "Why don't we just stop talking about it. Even if this had not happened, we know that both her and Marie won't be bothering you. They have them cut off completely from the outside world, and it serves them right. They get just a little bit, and they go insane," David suggested.**

** "Let's just leave it at that, and drop any and all conversation having to do with them for the rest of our lives?" Spencer suggested.**

** Keirsten nodded in agreement. "I can live with that."**

** Spencer walked to stand beside Keirsten once more. "At least you aren't staying pale very long."**

** "Well, here is to a very whacky past year and a half, and to the celebration of Spencer and Keirsten's future child," David toasted holding up his glass once more.**

** "Just think, eight more months, and you two will be changing diapers, and everything else," J.J said with a grin.**

** "You know what? I think we'll live just fine with that idea," Spencer said smiling before he placed a kiss on Keirsten's head. He couldn't be happier than he was right now. The future was looking bright, and nothing else could possibly try and ruin the life he and Keirsten were building for themselves.**


	16. A note from the author

Hey guys. Thanks for following my fan fiction from beginning to end. Chapter fifteen is the end of this story. But I do plan on doing another follow up story. I believe those of you who really did enjoy my story, will be upset if I don't! But first, I need to think of some more cases, or decide if I want to leave out cases, and just focus on Spencer and Keirsten now. What would you like to see? Leave a review, and thanks again for being loyal readers.


End file.
